Improbable réalité
by Lucy Noue
Summary: Lucy se retrouve au beau milieu d'une réalité qui lui semble tout simplement improbable mais qui est pour le meilleur comme pour le pire sa réalité. Si vous êtes curieux ou curieuse a propos de se que tout ceci signifie ou que vous ne possédé pas de lacrima vision vous permettant de le savoir je vous invite a lire ma fiction! En espérant qu'elle vous convienne.
1. Chapter 1

La blonde prit place sur une chaise qui se trouvait en face des deux dragons slayer, d'un geste explicatif elle leur demanda de s'asseoir eux aussi avec toujours se visage aimable mais étonnamment tendu et sérieux. Le silence avait pris possession de l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, si bien que l'on pouvait entendre la respiration saccadé par le stress montant de la mage stellaire. Lucy prit une grande bouffé d'air avant de lacer d'une voix cassante.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, ça risque d'être dur à entendre pour vous mais ça l'ai encore plus a avouer pour moi. Alors je vous en pris ne m'interrompez pas. »

Les deux concerné se lancèrent un regard surpris par cette situation des plus improbables. Car en y regardant de plus prés se trouver assis à coté de son rivale n'était pas déjà une chose commune mais en plus parce que c'est la mage céleste qui en est la cause l'était encore plus.

« Luce, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'autre Play boy est ici ?! »

Inutile de deviner de qui appartenait cette charmante réplique, son meilleur ami avait toujours eut le don de rendre les ambiances sérieuses en brouhaha incompréhensif.

« C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, tête à flamme ! »

Voila c'est partie pour un tour, en même temps il était déjà rare qu'ils puissent se supporter plus de dix minutes en étant dans la même guilde alors la fait d'être dans la même pièce et qui plus est cote à cote depuis presque un quart d'heure était un véritable exploit. Lucy lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et de fatigue, elle avait les yeux gonflé et le tin pale certainement du aux larmes qu'elle avait versé en compagnie de sa meilleur amie aux cheveux Scarlett à l'annonce de cette nouvelle qui allait tout changer dans sa vie. La blonde se mordis la lèvre inferieur pour refouler sa tristesse qui voulait encore passer la barrière lacrymal des ses orbes chocolat.

« S'il vous plaie. »

Les deux garçons se stoppèrent pour regarder la belle blonde le visage baissé et les mains crispées sur sa jolie jupe plissée. Ils se repositionnèrent sur le bord du lit sans un mot.

« Oi ! Blondie c'est quoi cette tête ? Depuis que j'ai rejoint Fairy tail je t'avais jamais vu comme ça et je dois dire que ça me fais chier. »

« Ouais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Sting, Luce si t'as quelque chose qui te tracasse tu sais très bien que toute la guilde sera la pour toi ! Et moi le premier ! »

Lucy releva sa tête et fit un léger sourire tendre en direction des deux mages, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à la laisser tomber. Mais la nouvelle qu'elle s'âpreté à divulguer allait certainement tout remettre en cause même leur paroles réconfortantes.

« Je sais. »

Elle soupira prenant son courage à deux mains, il fallait que ça sorte, qu'elle le leur avoue. Pour se sentir mieux, pour enfin pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles et pour sa santé physique mais aussi mentale.

« Je suis enceinte de l'un d'entre vous deux, c'est trop tard pour avorter. »

Quelques mois auparavant, environ quartes, la guilde était en folie. Et oui, une fête en l'honneur des derniers événements, pour faire retomber la pression. Il fallait dire qu'en réalité ils allaient fêter un peut tout et n'importe quoi mais qui s'en préoccupe mise à par Makarov et seulement par peur de devoir payer au finale l'addition. Donc pour résumer la raison de cette fête était *la fin du tournois qui avait était remporté, la venu de nouveaux membre j'ai nommé Sting, Rogue, Frosh, Lector et Yukino, la mise en couple de Levy et Gajeel et pour finir l'envie de décompression*.

Cela faisait qu'une semaine que les nouveaux arrivant avait rejoints la guilde désormais numéro 1 de Fiore et ils étaient déjà intégré, bon certes avec un peut de réticence au début mais grâce à une mage aux cheveux d'or qui avait su faire tomber les macs des deux dragons slayer ancien membre de Sabertooth.

L'alcool coulait à flot si bien que même la mage la plus pur de Fairy Tail était complètement soule, il s'agit bien de la belle blonde aux yeux chocolat. Elle avait bu en tout état de cause mais commencé a se le reprocher en vu des belle nausées qui pointaient le bout de leur nez. Elle se leva avec difficulté et manqua de s'effondrer à cause d'une bataille générale lancer par son meilleur amie lorsqu'un bras fort musclé et étonnamment chaud lui barra la route pour aller se loger juste sous ça poitrine et ainsi la sauver d'une chute douloureuse.

« Ben, dit donc voir blondie bourré c'est vraiment quelque chose a ne pas raté ! »

Lucy reconnu directement la personne qui l'avait aidé, en même il était le seul à la nommer de cette façon. Elle rougit de par leur soudaine proximité, il l'avait callé contre son torse. De puis un certain temps la blonde avait remarqué garce à monsieur Eucliffe qu'elle avait des mauvaise pensés, une grande imaginaire oui, ça elle l'était. Mais une grande perverse, elle s'en était redu compte que récemment. Son esprit avait mal tourné depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette guilde et pour cause il ne faisait que la « chercher » avec des petites avances qui avait le dont de la mettre dans tout ses états.

« J'suis pas soule, mon p'tit blondinet ! »

Le grand Sting Eucliffe fit un grand sourire, cette fille était vraiment spéciale. Toute fois le petite surnom qu'elle lui avait donné fit légèrement rougir se dernier. Soudain sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ou même comment, Lucy s'était tourner de façon a avoir son visage en face de celui du dragon de lumière et voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés elle l'encercla dans ses bras et rapprocha son visage vers l'oreille de ce dernier avant de la lui mordiller se qui ramena notre petit blond cendré sur terre. Il resta interdit face à se geste qui le déboussola mais qui ne dura pas longtemps vue qu'elle s'endormit presque instantanément dans ses bras.

« Bon allait, il se fait tard et t'es pas dans ton état normal, je te ramène chez toi. »

Il sortit de la guilde avec la belle aux bois dormant dans ses bras. Une fois arrivé devant chez elle, il décida de la réveiller pour lui demander les clefs.

« Blondie, t'es clef elles sont ou ? »

Lucy ouvrit grand ses yeux et se mit à rire avant de s'agripper à la chemise du dragon pour se glisser jusqu'à son oreille.

« Elles sont dans mon décolleté »

« Pardon ?! »

Sting commença à se demander comment une jeune fille aussi douce et prude que Lucy pouvait devenir aussi démoniaque. Certes il savait que ses avances étaient du a l'alcool mais un homme reste un homme en toute circonstance, en particulier le grand Sting qui pour lui plonger ses mains sur les seins d'une jeune fille n'était qu'une simple formalité. Le dragon soupira, toute façon depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de la déshabiller il n'allait pas se gêner, c'était mal le connaitre. Aussitôt il passa sa main dans le décolleté de la mage céleste avant de commencer sa recherche, il en ressortit vainqueur avec le trousseau de clefs.

« Quoi, déjà ? »

Lucy semblait dessus que ce dernier n'est pas continué alors que lui se faisait violence pour justement ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il avait lui aussi beaucoup bu mais semblait réussir à garder sa tête froide. Une fois dans l'appartement de la mage aux clefs, il la déposa sur son lit. Il allait partir quand l'élément déclencheur fit son entrer. Lucy lui sauta littéralement dessus provoquant le déséquilibre de ce dernier qui par conséquent fini au sol surplombé par la princesse des fées j'ai nommé Lucy Heartfilia. Son esprit lui criait de ne pas flanché mais trop tard son corps lui avait déjà bougé en plaquant violemment ses lèvres contre celle la blonde.

Il sentit la jeune fille sourire contre sa bouche et répondre aux baisers ardant, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps doux et pur de cette dernière. Il se releva en position assise alors qu'elle passa ses jambes autour de son torse afin qu'il puisse se lever et la déposer sur le lit. Il la regarda dans les yeux le désir était trop fort, il n'avait qu'une envie lui faire l'amour comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

« Je pensais que Sting était plus actions que sentiments »

« Je pensais que t'était prude et innocente »

« Je le pensais aussi »

Le blond l'embrassa langoureusement mais en gardant tout de même de la tendresse pour ne pas trop brusquer les choses voyant qu'il pourrait laisser libre court a son imagination puisqu'elle ne semblait pas réticente du tout. Enfin il pourrait lui faire tout se dont il avait rêvé de son corps a elle, cette mage aux clefs pourtant pas si forte mais qui avait su capturer son esprit a lui, mage arrogant venu d'une guilde ennemi, coureur de jupons qui depuis qu'il avait vue le sourire et les orbe chocolat de ses yeux ne l'était plus du tout mais ça personne a par son frère de cœur ne le savais.

« T'inquiète de l'action va y en avoir mais faudra pas pleurer demain »

« C'était pas mon intention »

La bombe était lancé, il commença à lui sucer la peau du coup, laissant des marques violette sur sn passage, il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de la belle, qui leva les bras afin de le retirer plus simplement. Une fois le bout de tissu au sol il contempla la plantureuse poitrine de la jeune fille qui soit disant passant avait très bon gout en matière de sous-vêtement. La blonde en profita pour ôter la chemise du dragon et défaire son pantalon beaucoup trop gênant alors qu'ils étaient désormais pratiquement nus.

« Laisse-toi faire »

« D'accord »

Il lui avait demandé ça dans un souffle.

« T'es plutôt doux ça me surprend »

Il sourit avant de s'emparer une fois encore de ses lèvres.

« T'es plutôt docile ça me surprend »

Ce fut à son tour de sourire, Lucy n'en avait pas l'air mais elle était loin d'être une fille sage enfin quand elle avait un coup dans le nez. Elle avait envie de lui et visiblement s'était réciproque alors pourquoi chercher a tout compliqué.

Le lendemain matin lorsque la blonde ouvrit ses orbe chocolat, elle sentit un mal de crane atroce lui tambouriner la tête, ses souvenir de la veille était flou. Elle entreprit de se levait afin de prendre une aspirine mais étrangement quelque chose lui bloquait le passage. Lucy pensant qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur amie se tourna sur sa gauche afin de le poussait mais elle vit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'un autre dragon slayer.

Mais qu'est ce que Sting Eucliffe pouvait faire dans son lit ? La blonde remarqua alors sa tenu, elle était nue, aussitôt elle souleva le drap pour découvrir que son camarde l'était aussi, elle rougit. Et la se fut une autre surprise qui lui tendit les bras, en plus d'être nue avec le grand Sting Eucliffe dans son lit il y avait une touffe rose qui lui encerclait la taille simplement vêtu d'un caleçon.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il sait passer ici ? »

Elle avait murmuré ses paroles avec stupeur avant de pousser les deux mages et d'allais prendre une aspirine puis se diriger vers la douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa salle d'eau sa chambre était vide, elle préféra donc faire profile bas et ne pas parler de cette étrange réveille.

« Je suis enceinte de l'un d'entre vous deux et c'est trop tard pour avorter »

Un vent glacial pris place dans l'infirmerie, la blonde avait baissé les yeux et regardait le sol, attendant une réaction.

Le blond avez une expression particulièrement hilarante si nous étions dans une autre situation Lucy aurait probablement était la première à en rire mais la, ça lui donner plus envie de pleurer ou même de vomir. Les yeux rond ne cessent de cligner regardant le vide et se remémorant leur soirée de folie mais surtout cherchant le moment ou il aurait du mettre la fameuse contraception. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer se rendant compte qu'il était très certainement le père mais aucun son ne voulait sortir, trop d'information d'un coup. Quand soudain il se leva d'un bon, il y avait bien une information qui avait réussit son parcourt jusqu'à son cerveau.

«T'as couché avec la tête à flamme ?! »

Lucy soupira. De toutes les réactions qu'elle attendait même celle du refus aurait était préférable. La blonde n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit la, mise a par quelques flash, érotique mais sans aucun son et en flou. Donc pas grand-chose au final.

« Je n'en sais rien »

« Attend comment ça t'en sais rien ?! Tu ne te souviens pas des personnes avec qui tu couche ?! »

La mage aux clefs fut piqué a vif, cette remarque était vraiment déplacé et surtout mal venu de la par de l'homme ayant couché avec plus de la moitié des femmes du royaume de Fiore voir toutes.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais couché avec beaucoup de personne dans ma vie ! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Sting Eucliffe ! »

« Ben faut croire que si ! T'arrive et tu nous balance ça comme si de rien n'était ! »

« Pardon ?! Est-ce que c'est toi qui t'es réveillé nue avec un dégénéré du cerveau et ton meilleur amis nus eux aussi ?! Et ce que c'est toi qui est enceint ?! EST-CE QUE C'EST TOI ?! »

Lucy avait la voie cassée et le visage dur, les larmes menaçant de couler à tout moment. Le blond quand a lui avait quelque peut était surpris par cette soudaine situation et venait de comprendre qu'il était effectivement le dernier à pouvoir lui reprocher ses actes. Alors qu'il allait lui faire des excuses a la Sting, le mage de feu se leva en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il était gêné.

« Luce, je crois comprendre se que tu as mal compris. Mais en tout cas, je n'ai pas couché avec toi. »

« T'es sur ? »

L'alcool coulait à flot si bien que même le plus pur et innocent mage de Fairy Tai j'ai nommé Natsu Dragneel était quelque peut désorienter. S'en vraiment comprendre comment il avait réussit comme toujours a faire éclater une bagarre générale qui avait durée presque une heure et suite a ça il avait continué comme tout les autre à faire la fête jusqu'a ce qu'il ne puise plus marcher droit. Et comme d'habitude il avait sans vraiment réfléchir foncé tête baissé dans le lit de sa meilleure amie, n'ayant pas remarqué l'intrus dans son lit ni le fait qu'ils soient tout deux dénudé. Il s'était simplement endormit.

Le lendemain, en entendant le bruit de la douche, il s'était réveillé nez à nez avec une tête blonde affreusement irritante. Sting quand a lui avait eut la même réaction que Lucy et l'avait éjecté du lit en cherchant ses vêtements complètement perdu par cette situation de plus anormal.

« Tu en parle à qui que se soit et je te jure que je te tue ! »

« J'allais te dire la même chose ! »

Et ils étaient repartit chacun de leur coté sans laissé de trace laissant une blonde perdu dans son appartement ne sachant ou donner de la tête.

« T'es sur ? »

« Oui, absolument sur Luce. Par contre, toi ! Je vais te refaire le portraie ! »

Le rose se jeta sur le blond et lui colla une droite, s'en suivie une lutte s'en merci. Lucy quand à elle avait la tête douloureuse, des flashs de leur soirée refirent surface, des bouffées de chaleur et une envie de rendre se fit sentir et avec les deux énergumènes entrain de se battre une monté de stresse mélangé a toute sorte d'autres émotions la firent se sentir encore plus mal. Elle chercha à se calmer mais le bruit du combat à coté l'en empêcha, sa respiration se fit irrégulière et son souffle se saccada, sa vue se brouilla et pour finir ses jambes se dérobèrent, tout ça se passa tellement vite qu'elle eut a peine le temps de souffler cette simple phrase.

« Je suis enceinte de Sting Eucliffe »

Natsu et le dragon slayer de lumière se tournèrent vers la blonde juste au moment ou elle allait toucher le sol mais fut réceptionner par leurs bons reflexes.

« Lucy ! »

A suivre …


	2. 5 mois, Félicitez-nous!

Dans l'infirmerie, quelques heures après l'évanouissement de la belle mage céleste, Natsu dans un élan de panique était partit chercher Wendy. La dragonne slayer des cieux avait soigné le corps de la blonde à l'aide d'un de ses sors et avait demandé à Sting qui tenait la belle blonde dans ses bras de la déposer sur l'un des lits. Il n'y avait donc que les trois dragons slayer dans la pièce, prés de la mage aux esprits encore inconsciente.

« Wendy, est ce que Lucy va bien ? »

La bleue fit une drôle de tête puis se leva pour aller changer le gan qui était devenu chaud à cause de la fièvre de Lucy. Natsu attendait toujours la réponse à sa question.

«Lucy-san à du avoir une dose de stresse trop importante, alors tout a était évacué de cette façon. »

Sting avait un mauvais pressentiment, il se sentait terriblement mal. Il avait commit une erreur en couchant avec la plus naïve mage de Fairy Tail, elle allait surement vouloir se marier ou pire encore, mais étrangement il se sentait soulagé que se soit avec Lucy qu'il est un enfant. Après tout, elle avait tout d'une bonne maman, gentille, belle, douce, intelligente et protectrice, la plus « normal » de la guilde.

« Lucy-san à du se fatiguer en continuant à faire des missions avec son état et d'après mon diagnostique son enfant a une puissance magique peut stable et très élevé se qui la fait s'épuiser beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Rien de très grave mais il faudra la ménager et qu'elle arrête de faire des missions. »

Sting baissa la tête, pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait coupable. En y repensant, elle avait été la première à lui sourire lorsqu'ils avaient avec Rogues, Frosh et Lector rejoins leur guilde. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant ça il en était sur, il ne voulait non plus avoir une femme. Il s'était mis dans une belle merde, si Rogue était la, nul doute qu'il l'aurait sermonné et sans doute qu'une fois la guilde mise au courant il ne serait plus en vie. Lucy était très apprécié et lui aussi avait su voir dans ses yeux une lumière encore plus pure et claire que la sienne. Mais de la à avoir une enfant avec elle, il y avait tout un monde.

« Depuis combien de temps Lucy est enceinte ? »

Le dragon de feu avait posé cette question dans le but de faire naitre une conversation et brisé se silence trop pesant.

« Dans deux semaines ça fera cinq mois »

« Elle pas très ronde pour une femme enceinte ! »

Natsu se dirigea vers la blonde et lui caressa la tête en souriant.

« En effet, je pense que c'est du au fait qu'elle l'à découvert que très récemment. Mais j'ai déjà constaté le développement du bébé, dans quelques jours elle devrait avoir un jolie ventre tout rond ! »

Wendy avait sourit, elle était très heureuse que son amie pour ainsi dire sa grande sœur de cœur soit tombé enceinte. Le seul bémol, le père était inconnu, se que la bleue n'allait pas oublier de mentionner, ne sachant pas encore que le blond était l'heureux élu.

« Mais malheureusement, Lucy-san ne veut pas me dire qui est le père de son enfant. »

Le silence avait pris possession de la pièce, le dragon de feu regarda Sting avec les plus mauvaise pensées du monde, il ne pouvait rien révéler sans le consentement de sa meilleure amie. Quand au blond, il ne savait pas vraiment se qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Apprendre de jour au lendemain qu'on est un père

« Lucy-san ! »

Wendy lui avait attrapée la main et commença à caresser ses cheveux dorés. Lucy sourit, elle aimait vraiment la petite dragonne slayer. Puis le mal de tête lui repris mais moins violement que précédemment et elle se souvient des derniers événements. Natsu s'approcha d'elle et la pris délicatement dans ses bras, ce qui en soit est normal, mais venant d'une brute comme lui, cela monterai au autre toute son amitié envers elle.

« Lucy, je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai pas protégé. »

La blonde avait une cruelle envie de corriger son meilleur ami en lui disant « C'est Monsieur Sting qui ne s'est pas protégé » Mais elle préféra s'abstenir et profité de l'étreinte de son compagnon.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte encore comme bêtise, je suis juste fatiguer et tout ça a était trop épuisant.»

« Lucy-san, en parlant ça. Je pense qu'une visite chez Polyussica-san afin d'observer ton l'état de santé et de celle du bébé va être nécessaire. »

« Oh … Je voie. Tout le monde ici est donc au courant … si vous pouviez le garder pour vous se serait gentil »

« T'inquiète on ne le dira a personne ! »

Ses amis ne lui firent aucun reproche sur son état, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien appart peut être, troubler encore une fois sont état de santé déjà bien fragilisé. Ils partirent donc afin de la laisser se reposer, tous sauf le dragon de lumière, ce que la blonde remarqua directement. Elle se tourna de façon à être dos à lui.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de rester. »

« Je sais. Je veux juste savoir se que tu compte faire. »

La blonde aurait volontiers jeté son coussin sur la figure de se rustre personnage mais son état étant trop fragile, elle se restreint.

« Sting, je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre la corde autour du coup en t'apprenant cette nouvelle. J'ai juste voulu te mettre au courant, ce qui est plutôt normal. Mais, en aucun cas tu ne dois te sentir obligé de m'aider. J'avais déjà pris la décision de m'en occuper seul. »

Un soupire las s'échappa de la bouche du dragon de lumiere.

« Et tu t'en crois capable.»

Ce n'était même pas une question juste une amer remarque, elle allait craquer.

« Oui, mes amis seront la autour de moi pour m'aider en cas de problèmes et si jamais j'ai des gros ennuis je pourrais aussi faire appelle à son père. Je ne compte pas non t'empêcher de le voir ou de lui cacher qui ton existence, sauf si tu souhaite qu'il en soit autrement. »

Elle voulait pleurer et lui dire que non, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir seul avec un enfant. Qu'elle n'allait certainement pas pouvoir continuer à payer son loyer en gardant son bébé, qu'elle avait peur de tout faire de travers et qu'elle se trouvait ignoble d'être enceinte et ne de ne pas arriver à en être heureuse, de ne pas l'avoir voulu.

Une main forte mais chaude se posa au sommet de son crane, surprise elle sursauta mais ne dit rien. Il avait toujours était imprévisible. Sting soupira puis il descendit sa main sur la joue de la blonde afin de lui tourner la tête pour qu'il puisse plonger ses yeux dans ses orbes chocolat qui l'avaient tellement hantaient, envoutaient.

« Lucy, quand tu veux paraitre crédible face à un dragon slayer, fait en sorte de ne pas verser des larmes. Ou alors dit moi de me boucher le nez. »

En effet, les larmes avait coulé d'elle-même et ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. Le dragon de lumière n'ayant pas dans ses habitude de consoler une femme en pleure, pris sur lui-même et il a pris dans ses bras sans trop serrer de peur de la briser. Elle se sentait bien mais préféra que se moment de désillusion s'arrête avant qu'elle ne puisse plus se détacher de lui, cette homme infecte et imbu de lui-même mais pourtant si doux et attentionné dans certain moments. Elle était fortement attirée par lui, depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux cyan sur elle. Mais trop peut confiante en ses capacité de séduction qui n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais était une grande vertu, elle avait préféré fermer les yeux sur ses pulsions. Ne sachant s'il s'agissait d'une simple attirance physique ou plus.

« Sting, je ne veux pas de ta pitié ou quoi que se soit d'autre, je ne veux pas que tu reste avec moi par obligation ! Alors s'il te plaît, pars.»

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la belle blonde le poussa légèrement afin de pouvoir faire un face à face avec cet homme aux orbes bleus.

« Je t'en supplie Sting, laisse moi seul. »

Le dragon de lumière arqua un sourcil puis lui fit un de ses sourires narquois avant de prendre la parole.

« Lucy, je dois dire que t'entendre me supplier de nouveau me plais énormément, mais pas dans une situation comme celle-là. Tu crois qu'en me fuyant ça va arranger les choses ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ecoute, je sais que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que la tête à flamme mais tu dois savoir que c'est d'être mon genre de faire dans la charité. »

Elle lâcha alors un petit « Ah » ne sachant quoi dire ou faire. En réalité elle était perdue, elle ne le comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle ? Et elle est ce qu'elle en avait pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait dit ça dans le but de se rattraper et juste prendre ses responsabilités ?

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme facilement soumit surtout à une femme et un enfant mais je compte faire se qu'il faut pour prendre mes responsabilité envers vous. »

« Je voie, mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas se que tu compte faire pour m'aider »

La blonde avait besoin qu'on la guide et avait posé cette énigme aux blond afin d'y trouver une réponse. Le dragon de lumière soupira avant de passer ses bras sous le corps de la jeune fille et de la soulever du lit blanc. Surprise elle s'agrippa a son T-shirt et lâcha un léger cri se qui le fit rire.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pose-moi ! »

« Crois moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. T'as vachement grossie ! »

« Quoi ?! Espèce de sale … »

« On se calme, tu voulais savoir se qu'on allait faire maintenant non ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et compris qu'elle n'avait pas le choix donc autant ne rien tenté de trop risqué. Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait encore faire ! Il était vraiment imprévisible et à son grand regret, elle aimait beaucoup cette facette de sa personnalité déjà pas très commune.

« Je peux marcher … si je suis si lourde que ça. »

Sting se stoppa et la regarda lui aussi, la blonde piqua un fard se qui le fit de nouveau partir dans un fou rire alors qu'il allait descendre l'escalier les menant directement dans la guilde, Lucy lui agrippa le bras. Un étrange sentiment pas très catholique la pris, en même temps le blond n'était pas un ange.

« Je dois avouer que je commence à ne plus sentir mon bras »

« Je te jure que si tu fait un pas de travers je te tue ! »

« Qui sait.»

« Pardon ?! »

Il ne se lasserait jamais de la voir dans tous ses états, c'était vraiment divertissant mais le meilleur était à venir. Il ne sut définir si cette mage céleste lui avait jeté un sort le rendant masochiste ou si il avait des envie de suicide mais une chose était sur, il allait tête baisser dans la gueule du loup. Plus vite la situation serait mise au clair et plus rapidement la douleur des coups aurait disparu.

« Oh ! Lucy-chan ! Dans les bras de Sting ?! »

Mirajane venait en une seconde de faire dériver le centre d'attention de la guilde sur les deux jeune gens.

« Sting-san ! Lucy-san doit se reposer ! »

Wendy gonfla ses joues montrant son non-consentement alors que le blond se contentait tout simplement de suivre sa route jusqu'au bar ou il déposa la blonde sur un des tabourets.

« T'en qu'elle ne fait pas d'effort physique ça devrait aller non ? »

Wendy surprise lui répondit positivement en hochant de la tête.

« Oi ! Sting ! Viens te battre ! »

Natsu comme à son habitude s'était mis en position d'attaque alors que le dragon de lumière soupira las et lui intima de se taire car il avait une annonce importante a faire.

Sur ceux tout la guilde se posta autour des deux blonds, attendant la grande nouvelle tout comme Lucy qui elle avait légèrement peur de la révélation qu'il allait faire. Tout de suite elle s'imagina plusieurs scenarios :

- Il avoue qu'il en est amoureux et qu'il compte l'épouser, vivre avec elle et leur futur bébé dans le meilleur des mondes. *Tout simplement impossible*

-Il avoue tout simplement ne pas l'aimer, ne pas souhaiter être le père de son enfant, donc ne pas le reconnaitre et demande à la guilde de garder le secret. *Cruel, certes mais déjà plus plausible*

-Il avoue qu'il est le père du futur enfant de Lucy s'en excuse publiquement et promet de l'aider au mieux dans l'éducation du bébé mais ne souhaite pas avoir un quelconque lien avec la blonde. *Triste mais correspond à la personnalité du père*

-Il avoue que Lucy est enceinte et la guilde le force à les marier ensemble puis Sting pour se venger devient violant avec elle et le bébé, la forçant à faire toute choses dégradantes de le but de se divertir alors qu'elle ne souhaite que le bonheur de son enfant qui lui rejettera la faute de son malheur sur sa mère qui selon lui se laisse faire et est une moins que rien, allant jusqu'à imiter son père. *J'ai vraiment une imagination débordante mais cette hypothèse pourrait aussi coller a la personnalité de Sting*

La blonde écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et lâcha un très joli juron qui coupa le silence qui régnait jusqu'à présent dans la guilde.

« Oh bordel. »

« Merci Lucy, de ta participation afin d'attiré l'attention de toute la guilde vers nous. »

La blonde rougit de honte.

« Bien, j'ai un aveux à vous faire »

Sting se tourna vers la blonde qui elle tourna le regard cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait retenir son attention. Justement un verre de jus d'orange posé a ses cotés lui demandait presque de le boire, elle en profita.

« Lucy et moi avons couché ensemble. »

La blonde choqué de cette nouvelle recracha son jus d'orange alors que les autres eux restèrent impassible.

« Non mais sa va pas ?! Je vais te tuer ! Je te jure que je vais le faire Sting Eucliffe ! Viens ici ! »

Sting roula des yeux d'agacement, elle est toujours aussi plaine d'énergie malgré son état.

« C'est sur que tout homme sensé viendrait avec ses jolies mots doux. »

« Très drôle, tu voies au point ou j'en suis ton humour à deux balles tu peux de le mettre ou je pense ! J'en ai assez ! Erza tue-le ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers la magnifique Titania dévorant son fidele gâteau à la fraise.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as aussi couché avec lui donc il n'a rien fait de mal, il fait partit de Fairy Tail tu sais. »

Lucy dépité et complètement déstabilisé par cette remarque piquante mais tellement juste, sentit une migraine des plus atroce s'installer dans sa boite crânien déjà trop remplis.

« Quoi ?! Attend une minute … pourquoi est ce que vous êtes aussi peut surpris ? »

« Parce qu'on le savait déjà. Happy nous a tout raconté. »

Les deux blond échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, comment un simple chat comme Happy avait pue découvrir cette information aussi facilement ? Bref, ne cherchant pas plus loin Mirajane se mit tout à coup à s'avancer vers les deux jeunes gens avec son regard de fouine diabolique qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« Sinon vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus croustillant à nous avouer, comme … Lucy enceinte de Sting ! »

La blonde recracha pour la seconde fois son verre de jus d'orange mais cette fois, sur le visage de la démone. Alors que Sting lui avait un large sourire se retenant de ne pas exploser de rire mais face au visage du meilleur amie de la blonde il ravala sa salive.

« Mira ! Sa va pas de dire se genre de chose ! Lu-chan est beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un bébé et surtout avec Sting ! »

Lucy se contracta de par la remarque de sa meilleur amie aux cheveux bleu, alors que le dragon de lumière grimaça sous le polie compliment sous entendu dans la phrase.

« Mais ! Moi je veux être la marraine d'un bébé de Lucy ! Je m'en fiche de qu'il est ! »

Mirajane bouda alors que le mage de lumière se prenait une nouvelle fois une insulte de la part d'une camarde de guilde. Tout ça sous les yeux rieur de la belle blonde qui en profita pour lui tirer la langue.

« Puis comme si n'autre petite Lucy était assez idiote pour ne pas se protéger lors d'un rapport sexuelle et tomberait enceinte d'un dragueur coureur de jupon, j'vous jure vous avez une imagination ! »

Cana en rajouta une couche avec un superbe résumer de la réelle situation de la mage aux clefs et du dragon slayer de lumière, qui se vengea en lui faisant sont plus beau sourire de charogne qui voulais laisser sous-entendre qu'elle n'était pas moins irresponsable que lui, ni plus sainte.

« Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupon, je donne juste une nuit de rêve à des femmes dans le besoin de réconfort. »

« Luchy avait besoin de réconfort ? »

La blonde se laissa tomber sur le bar entouré d'une aura de dépression intense et de honte absolu, ne pouvant plus recracher son jus étant donné que son verre était désormais vide. Comment en était t'elle arrivé la ? Enceinte du seul homme sur cette planète qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui-même et ses nuits de folie avec toutes sortes de femmes croqueuse d'hommes, aguicheuses dont elle faisait maintenant partie.

« Non. Lucy est différente, elle me plait. »

Le sourire de Sting choqua la plus part de gens présent dans la guilde soit tout les membres, la blonde y comprit. Un sourire digne de Natsu, enfantin.

« Par conséquent, Natsu ne pose plus un pied dans l'appartement de la numéro une dans ma liste de prétendantes potentiel au titre de petite amie peut être durable, car ton odeur m'horripile. »

Alors qu'une seconde bagarre entre le rose et le blond avait lieu un verre se fracassa juste à quelques millimètres du visage du dragon de lumière, se qui stoppa tout mouvement de la part des « catcheurs » et de la foule les encourageant.

« Tu devrais faire attention, t'as faillit me viser Lucy en plus t'aurais put te faire mal. »

La blonde eut alors un sourire malsain entouré d'une aura étrangement sombre qui glaça le sang a plus d'un dans la pièce. Et après avoir lâché un petit « oups » pas du tout sincère, elle gloussa vilainement.

« Qui te dit que j'ai faillit te viser ? Je t'ai manqué et c'est bien dommage »

Alors que les membres de la guilde sentant l'ambiance palpable entre les deux « amoureux », s'éloignèrent à une distance de sécurité, le blond lui se rapprocha de la mage aux clefs.

« Est-ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi tu voulais que se verre me défigure, Blondie ?! »

Pas bon du tout, Sting était passé en mode brute. Se qui ne sembla pas perturbé la mage aux clefs.

« Qu'il te défigure ? Mais non … qu'il t'entaille la carotide et provoque ta mort … oui ! Qui t'as donné la permission de me traiter comme un vulgaire nom sur une liste ou toutes les femmes de Fiore font partie ! Blondinet ! »

« C'était un compliment Blondie ! »

La blonde n'en crut pas ses oreilles, il ne se rendait pas compte que se qu'il disait n'avait ni queue ni tête.

« Un compliment de me rappeler que je ne suis qu'une de tes conquêtes ?! Espèce de sal enfoiré ! »

La, elle s'arma de toute sorte d'objet à proximité notamment de la vaisselle ou des couvert pointu et tranchant qu'elle lança au rythme des insultes spécialement destiné au chasseur de dragon. Ce dernier évitait tant bien que mal de ne pas finir en décoration murale, toujours sous les yeux éberlué des mages de la guilde. Heureusement Makarov n'était pas la et Erza avait des tas de fraisiers sur sa table car sinon cela ferai longtemps que les deux blonds auraient été punis a la façon Fairy Tail.

« On se clame Lucy ! Tu vas te blesser doué comme t'es. »

« Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ta peau de lézard! Dragon de pacotille ! »

« Lézard ?! Lucy tu vas trop loin, si je me souviens bien tu l'adorais ma peau ! »

« Ben moi j'en ai aucun souvenir vue que j'étais bourré et que t'en a profité ! Sal ampoule grillé ! »

« Pardon ?! Je n'en ai pas profité, c'est toi qui m'as chauffé ! Moi j'ai fait tout se que j'ai pue pour ne pas te sauter dessus, mais toi t'as tout fait pour ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir de plaindre après ! »

Le blond esquiva avec difficulté tout les ustensiles volant pour se frayer un chemin vers la mage aux clefs en colère et gêné.

« Ah ouais, ben désolé de te trouver sexy ! T'as cas devenir gros et plain de bouton au lieu d'être musclé et beau ! Fils de dragon en chaleur ! »

Tout les dragons slayer présent dans la salle se stoppèrent choqué de cette insulte suprême se qui permit à une assiette d'atteindre sa cible en plaine face, laissant une par de tarte aux pomme sur le visage du dragon de lumière.

« Lucy on insulte pas les parents ! Parce que sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver ! Et on t'as jamais dit que c'était mal de gaspiller la nourriture ?!»

« Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire hein ?! Espèce de gigolo ! »

Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait dit qu'il prendrait ses responsabilité, certes elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la demande en mariage mais de la à la comparé aux femmes déjà présentent sur sa liste il allait trop loin. A croire qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle allait avoir son enfant.

« Gigolo ?! Tu veux quoi ? Le prix de la femme la plus grossière de Fiore ?! Notre enfant n'est même pas encore né qu'il connaitra déjà les pire insulte !»

« M'en fiche ! C'est de ta faute, espèce dragon débauché !»

Sting attrapa de justesse les bras de la mage aux esprits avant qu'une nouvelle assiette ne lui tombe dessus. La blonde se débâtit pour se libérer de l'étreinte forcée du dragon slayer mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle.

« Lâche-moi ! Idiot ! Gougea ! Prédateur de la gente féminine ! »

Pour la faire taire le blond ne vit qu'une seul solution, et puis il en avait terriblement envie. Il s'empara de ses lèvres. Lucy trembla et tenta de ne pas succomber au délice du vice, surtout sous les yeux de ses précieux amis mais la raison ne fut pas assez forte face a l'envie. Le blond sourit contre les lèvres de la mage aux yeux chocolat.

« Prévisible. »

Toute la guilde approuva Rogue dans un mouvement de tête allant du haut vers le bas. Cependant le blond ne pouvait pas en rester la.

« Tous ça parce que tu es … jalouse. »

La blonde se stoppa dans sa tentative « furtive » d'extraction, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme pensait qu'elle était jalouse ?! Non pas jalouse, elle était en colère qu'il puisse prendre leur situation aussi calmement.

« Je crois que tu te méprends monumentalement sur moi. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je me suis comporté comme ça, c'était parce que désormais nous sommes liés à vie et que ton attitude désinvolte commence vraiment à m'énerver. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autre chose à pensé que de rentrer dans ton jeu stupide et puérile. »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de la guilde, le mage de lumière lui attrapa le poignet la forçant à lui faire face. Il la regarda dans les yeux sans pour une fois son sourire narquois mais avec un air très sérieux et déterminé.

« Moi je crois que tu es vraiment une fille à prise de tête, l'ancien Sting qui avait tout les soirs une nouvelle conquête et révolu et depuis un moment déjà. Ecoute bien se que je vais te dire, Lucy. Je n'ai jamais pensé à briser le lien qui nous relit, je vais tout faire pour devenir un père super cool même si je le suis déjà et y compris pour réussir à te faire craquer pour moi. Mais d'après la couleur de ton visage je pense être dans la bonne voie, princesse. »

La mage aux esprits céleste était pétrifié sur place les joues en feu les yeux rivé dans ceux du dragon de lumière qui lui affiché son plus beau sourire sarcastique. Sting se pencha avec pour but les lèvres si douce et fruité de la belle blonde encore trop remué par sa déclaration pour pouvoir y résister mais alors qu'il allait y parvenir, une lame froide et dur se positionna devant.

« De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? »

Erza le regard dur avait décidé volontairement d'intervenir avant qu'il ne puisse avoir se qu'il désirait le plus, à savoir les lèvres de sa meilleur amie blonde. Cette dernière se réveilla de sa transe complètement désorienté, Sting souleva l'épée de Titania pour pouvoir tenir la bonde contre son torse mais surtout éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre suite a la révélation qu'il allait révéler.

« J'ai couché avec Lucy et elle est tombée enceinte, c'est trop tard pour avorter mais dans tout les cas on l'aurait gardé. Donc nous allons devenir parents dans quatre mois au plus tard. Félicitez-nous ! »

A suivre …


	3. 5 mois et la colère d'un père

Un vent glacial avait pris possession de la guilde. Les visages qui était jusqu'à lors rieur était devenu livide, surpris mais le pire était qu'après leur état de stupeur ils avaient tous compris qu'il s'agissait belle et bien de la réalité. Et la les expressions étaient beaucoup plus agressive, reflétant de l'animosité, de l'amertume et de la rage.

Lucy s'agrippa au bras de Sting en voyant les regards meurtriers lancé vers eux, elle savait que ça allait finir de cette façon si c'était le dragon de lumière qui le leur apprenait. Ce dernier fit de nouveau son sourire narquois en direction de ses « camarades » et repoussa gentiment la belle blonde

« Lucy, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu reste à l'écart »

« Non ! »

« Princesse, désolé mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, c'est ta santé et celle du bébé avant tout »

« Idiot ! Faire le prévenant ne te vas pas du tout tu me fais peur !»

Le blond soupira, décidément cette femme était vraiment bizarre comme quoi le chat bleu disait vraie. La blonde avait eut la chair de poule à voir son « amoureux » prendre un air amicale et prévenant envers elle, vraiment glauque comme réaction mais surtout elle ne voulait pas qu'il finisse guimauve bien que cela lui semble improbable. Et oui Lucy n'échappe pas à la règle « Les filles aime les connards ».

« Lucy ! Il a raison, ce combat et entre lui et moi »

Le couple avait presque oublié la reine des fées, elle avait déjà revêtu l'une de ses armes. Lucy avait mal à la tête, tout ça ne rimé plus à rien et elle allait répliquer quand s'en le vouloir, un enfant du village lança sa balle dans la guilde et roula jusqu'au pied d'Ezra qui elle bascula en arrière, son épée vola dans les aires pour atterrir sur la tête d'Eflman qui envoya son poing dans le visage de Grey qui lui glaça Macao provocant la colère de Roméo qui créa du feu collant et le lança sur Natsu. Et le rose commit la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie il tomba sur le fraisier de la rousset et cassa le nouveau plateau de Mirajane.

Une bagarre générale commença et bien vite le dragon de lumière fut pris pour cible par tout les autres opposant, l'accusant d'être la source de tout les problèmes survenu depuis l'annonce faite une peut plus tôt.

« STOP ! J'en ai assez ! Vous êtes tous des idiots ! Si vous croyez quand se battant tout va redevenir comme avant, c'est faux ! Je suis enceinte de Sting, et c'est comme ça. Il faudra faire avec, en tout cas ne mettez pas tout les tors sur lui, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité la dedans. Je dirai même plus, si je n'avais pas bue autant nous n'en serions pas la.»

Lucy était belle est bien enceinte, et cette première saute d'humeur des plus typique venait de le leur prouver. Elle était passée du stade en colère a celui d'émotive en surpuissance et elle versait toutes les larmes de son corps devant la guilde toute entière qui ne savait plus que faire.

« Lucy-chan ! Ne pleur pas, regarde tout le monde et amie ! »

La démone se tourna vers ses amies qui à l'unisson crièrent un joyeux petit « Aye ! » tout en étant bras dessus bras dessous. Seul Sting et Rogue était encore à l'écart l'air blazer, ce que remarqua la mage aux clefs.

« Si … vous êtes tous amis, alors … Sting et Rogue doivent aussi le faire. »

Entre de pleurnicherie la blonde avait réussit à formuler son souhait mais pas tout le monde était du même avis.

« Je veux pas ! »

Le blond avait refusé catégoriquement alors que son frère de cœur était déjà enlacer dans les bras de Mirajane. C'était au dessus de ses forces et puis il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait se rabaisser à un si bas niveau juste pour faire plaisir à un caprice de Lucy.

« Y en a marre ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais me faire une joie de te couper tes parties génitales histoire que tu ne puisses plus jamais faire du mal à des jeunes filles pure et innocente comme Lucy ! »

Tout les hommes de la guilde se protégèrent leurs parties intimes et compatir, non vraiment il ne fallait pas prendre cette attaque a la légère, Titania et capable de tout et surtout pour la mage aux yeux chocolat.

« C'est vraie ! Lu-chan ne mérite pas un homme comme toi, elle aurait du finir avec Fried ! »

Un second gros blanc pris possession du hall de la taverne, Levy se dirigea vers sa meilleur amie blonde et lui pris les mains.

« Levy ! Tu avais juré ! »

Lisanna sortit de la foule, les mains sur les anches en face de ses deux amies.

« Désolé, Lisa, Lu-chan ! Mais c'est vrai ! »

Sting se mit à rire vert de jalousie, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais se qui était sur c'était que la pure et innocente Lucy ne l'était peut être pas autant.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? »

La petite sœur de la démone le regardait d'un mauvais œil bizarrement la plus douce et agréable jeune demoiselle de la guilde l'avait dans le nez. Certainement parce qu'il n'était pas très aimable avec « son Natsu », enfin bref. Il regarda Lisanna dans les yeux et fit comme à son habitude son fidele sourire arrogant.

« Le fait d'imaginer, Lucy avec Fried ou tout simplement un homme »

Il repartit dans un fou rire visiblement contagieux car quelques personnes de la guilde s'esclaffèrent en sa compagnie. Sting voulu alors regard le visage certainement déconfit da sa princesse, après tout c'était de sa faute elle n'avait qu'a pas le provoqué en faisant ressortir des histoires personnelle qui étrangement le déranger. Mais la blonde était entrain de sourire se qui le laissa perplexe s'attendant à une nouvelle colère voir même à une profonde tristesse mais à la place elle avait affiché un regard sérieux et mesquin.

« Mon pauvre Sting, si tu pense être le premier homme à avoir eut le privilège de coucher avec moi tu te trompe lourdement. Et je tiens à préciser qu'ils se trouvent tous dans la guilde. »

Le dragon de lumière sonda chaque mages présentent dans le hall de la guilde, cherchant les coupables. Il se tourna vers la blonde qui était assise sur un des tabouer du bar avec un sourire.

« Tu mens ! »

Lucy soupira et pointa du doigt une personne présente dans la foule, mais étant trop éloigner personnes ne bougea ne sachant pas qui était l'exact individu désigné. Las, la belle blonde grogna.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que je désigne. Ecoute on perd du temps inutilement, je peux aussi demander a Lisanna d'énumérer chacun des hommes avec qui j'ai eut une histoire et citer aussi la durée de notre relation. »

Très vite trois mages se placèrent devant la mage aux clefs, gardant des sourires franc. Certainement personne d'autre que la mage du take over ne devait être au courant de ses relations et aucun des mages n'avaient alors suspecté ni même imaginé que la gentille mage aux esprits aurait peut partager une relation avec ses individus là.

Contre toute attente, le premier à sortir de la foule avait été Fried. Il se plaça entre la foule et Lucy, sans afficher une quelconque expression, donc en restant lui-même.

« J'ai eut en effet une histoire avec Lucy il y a huit ans, donc pendant l'examen des mages de rang S sur l'ile Tenrô »

Un vent passa, puis l'alcoolique de service posa la question ultime.

« C'est pour ça que tu nous a laissé gagner ? »

L'homme rougit légèrement avant de tourner la tête vers la blonde qui le regardait avec un sourire doux.

« Les hommes je vous jure ! Je voulais gagner ok, mais de la à se prostituer pour moi Lucy !»

La blonde s'étouffa et Fried se frotta l'arête du nez avant de murmurer quelques chose que personne n'entendit. Enervé la mage aux clefs se prépara à répliquer.

« Je ne suis pas sortis avec Fried pour ça ! »

« Pourquoi alors ? Parce qu'il est mystérieux et sexy ? »

« Exactement ! »

Réalisant beaucoup trop tard son erreur la blonde rougit avant de maudire la fille de Glidartz.

« Et toi Fried pourquoi est ce que t'as voulu sortir avec notre petite Lucy ? »

« Parce qu'elle est intéressante »

Bixlow qui était resté silencieux se mit à rire.

« Traduction, parce qu'elle est bien foutu et instruite mais surtout pour ses fesses et ne dément pas ses ton âme qui parle ! »

Lucy se massa la tempe avant de se préparer à faire connaitre sa rancœur face a cet aveu mais quelqu'un s'en chargea à sa place. En quelques secondes un coup de poing s'abattit dans l'estomac du pauvre mage de runes qui n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler et s'écrouler sur le sol.

« Bon, c'est qui le suivant ? »

Sting était maintenant très en colère, sa princesse avait déjà était dans les bras d'autres hommes et en plus ils étaient encore en vie et présent dans la guilde. Il devait mettre les choses au clair afin de faire comprendre à ses idiots qu'il était très sérieux avec Lucy.

« Je suppose que c'est le mien »

Grey se tenait droit comme un piqué, voulant faire bonne figure alors que Juvia s'effondra au sol, son pire cauchemar s'était donc réalisé. Sting le jaugea du regard, Grey soupira et capitula.

« Je suis sorti avec Lu avant Fried et je n'ai pas à te donner d'autre détaille mise a par que j'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle et pour de bonnes raisons »

« Je voie »

Le blond ne fit rien, il se tourna vers la blonde qui était rouge suite à la révélation du brun.

« Tu l'as largué c'est ça ? »

La mage céleste honteuse tourna la tête ne voulant pas mettre dans l'embarra son ami de long date et se mit à se ronger les ongles. Sting sourit alors à Grey et lui tapota l'épaule. Lucy elle commença a avoir des nausées et des bouffé de chaleur, elle ne savait plus ou se mettre.

« Tu ne vas pas me frapper ? Je viens de t'avouer que j'étais fou amoureux de lu »

« Mon gars, elle t'a largué et comme tu viens de le dire tu l'as aimé il y a longtemps donc je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. »

« Je voie, donc il n'en reste plus qu'un »

« En effet »

Soudain une ombre plana au dessus des deux mages mais la personne produisant cette ombre continua sa route jusqu'à arriver aux cotés de la mage blonde, il plaqua sa main sur son front voulant vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas fiévreuse et constatant qu'elle avait l'air un peut plus chaude que la normal, il la souleva sans aucun mal. Sting se plaça alors devant le mage, le toisant du regard. Lucy comprit alors la raison qui l'avait poussé à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

« Pousse toi, blondinet, la princesse est fatigué de ton jeu stupide »

« Alors c'est toi le dernier, ben si je m'attendais à ça »

Luxus se tenait fièrement face à Sting, si bien que l'ambiance commençait a se charger en électricité se qui n'est absolument pas une image.

« Tu vas me laisser passer »

« Non, la princesse est à moi maintenant alors donne la moi »

Alors qu'une dispute des plus immatures faisait rage la belle était elle toujours dans les bras ou plutôt les serres des deux dragons slayer. Lucy fulminait de rage, de quel droit on la traitait comme un objet. Mais alors qu'elle pensait que la situation était déjà horrible, la suite des événements s'aggravèrent. Une bagarre générale était belle est bien entrain d'éclater alors que le dragon électrique avait pris d'éloigner la mage aux clefs.

« Si les fées ont des queues, en se moment même je l'a leur arracherai »

« C'est cruel, Lucy-chan ! »

La blonde se tourna pour être face à Glidartz visiblement rentrer depuis peut, elle soupira alors que le père de canna lui caressa les cheveux.

« Alors quel est l'événement déclencheur d'un telle pagaille? »

« Moi »

Le mage le plus puissant de la guilde arqua un sourcil et se mit à écouter toute l'histoire que lui raconta la mage aux yeux chocolat. Elle se mit à pleurer même à rire, elle en avait gros sur le cœur.

« Je voie, mais il y a bien une raison qui l'ai poussé à agir de la sorte »

« Je suppose que c'est du au choque »

« Sois plus clair je te pris »

« Je suis enceinte de cinq mois et il en est le père, il vient juste de l'apprendre et moi aussi »

« Je voie … Attends ! TU ES ENCIENTE DE STING ! »

Voyant que la bagarre reprenait de plus belle avec le mage de la gravité qui si était joint dans le but de faire comprendre au dragon de lumière qu'il ne devait pas faire comme lui avec Canna, la blonde se leva du tabouret violement se qui lui fit tourner la tête mais ne laissa rien paraitre et se dirigea toute seule vers la sortie de la guilde. Elle entendait les protestations de Wendy au loin mais elle voulait une seule chose, rentrer chez elle et dormir. C'est alors qu'une main lui attrapa l'épaule avant de la faire basculer dans ses bras.

« Tu ne dois pas marcher ! Idiote, tu veux me faire mourir d'inquiétude ! Bon sang ! »

« J'en ai marre Sting ! Je ne suis pas un jouet, j'ai des sentiments ! Et je suis fatigué, j'ai faim et je dois dire que l'idée de te voir mourir d'inquiétude et plutôt jouissive »

« Je t'aime, alors soit ma petite amie »

La blonde regarda le blond dans les yeux, ne sachant s'il disait la vérité elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur, pleura et se mit à rire. Sting lui resta droit comme un piquet attendant la réponse de la mage céleste, il était complément tendu et stressant se rendant compte qu'en plus des mages de Fairy Tail les passant les observaient avec attention.

« Sting, tu es vraiment imprévisible »

« Ca veut dire que c'est réciproque ça ? Parce que tu sais si tu refuse se sera la première fois que je me fait jeter et en plus devant autant de personne.»

« Je suis sur que tu préfère l'action à la parole, comme tout les dragons slayer »

Et sur ses jolies paroles, elle l'embrassa sous les applaudissements de la foule. Le dragon rougit pour la première fois de sa vie se qui fit rire la blonde.

« Maintenant que tu viens de me dire oui, tu ne pourras plus quitter ton donjon ma jolie princesse, parce que je suis certainement le plus vicieux des dragons »

«Et moi la plus possessive des princesse, donc je dirai que tu n'as pas intérêt à quitter ton poste, mon dragon »

Mais alors qu'ils allaient celer leurs belles paroles par un baiser, une ombre les recouvra et bientôt toutes personnes se trouvant autour d'eux s'étaient éclipsé. Les deux mages se regardèrent avant de lever leurs yeux sur ce qui avait fait fuir tout Magnolia et découvrir le maitre de Fairy Tail.

Le visage rouge de colère et ses yeux reflétant une lumière sombre dans sa forme de géant, Lucy écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il ne devait pas rentrer avant une semaine. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être dans une des lacrima série du dimanche soir, son « père » venait d'apprendre que sa chère et tendre fille qu'il pensait pure et innocente était avec les plus infidèle et arrogant mage de la guilde.

« M-Maitre, vous êtes rentrez, c'est … super ! »

« Le vieux tu nous fais de l'ombre ! »

Sting n'avait vraiment as conscience du danger, alors que le bras de Makarov s'écrasa violement à coté du couple et que l'atmosphère devenait encore plus insoutenable, une pensait traversa l'esprit de la belle blond. « Qu'est ce que ça sera quand il découvrira que je suis enceinte de Sting ? »

« Oh ! Bordel »

« Que de douce parole dans votre jolie bouche ma princesse »

« Le dragon devrait arrêter de jouer au prince parce que père n'a pas l'air d'humeur »


	4. Souvenirs Je serais ton futur

« C'est vraie ! Lu-chan ne mérite pas un homme comme toi, elle aurait du finir avec Fried ! »

Un second gros blanc pris possession du hall de la taverne, Levy se dirigea vers sa meilleur amie blonde et lui pris les mains.

« Levy ! Tu avais juré ! »

Lisanna sortit de la foule, les mains sur les anches en face de ses deux amies.

« Désolé, Lisa, Lu-chan ! Mais c'est vrai ! »

Alors que le blond et Fried était entrain de « discuter » la blonde était déjà repartis dans ses pensées ou plutôt ses souvenirs …

Le soleil planter bien haut dans le ciel d'un bleu très doux, le bruit de ses pas sur le sol sec du à la puissante canicule était étrangement lent et espacé, ses jambes lourde et légèrement rosée par l'agressivité de l'étoile orange et doré. Ses bras tombant mollement le long de son corps en sueur tenant dans une de ses mains un ouvrage fraichement sortit de son emballage, ses joues devenu églantine *ça veut dire rose* lui donnant l'air d'avoir trop bue sans parler de ses yeux chocolat tombant lourdement du a la fatigue de ne pas avoir trouvé le sommeil la veille toujours pour la même raison. Ses cheveux dorés collaient le long de son cou jusque dans son dos et dans un ultime effort elle positionna sa main sur le bois brulant des portes de la guilde.

Elle ouvrit les portes de la guilde avec difficulté et quel ne fut sa surprise lorsque juste à ses cotés se tenait droit comme un piqué l'homme le plus froid qu'elle n'est jamais connu après son père bien évidement.

Ses cheveux tombant avec souplesse le long de son dos bien droit, certes leur couleur étaient quelques peut étrange mais il allait à la perfection avec la couleur sable de la peau du mage. Un grain de beauté sur son visage le rendant encore plus attirant et son regard toujours impassible, un vrai mystère.

« Bonjour, Heartfilia-san »

«Bon-bonjour, Fried ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit et alla rejoindre son groupe d'amis entrain de s'éclaffer à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, la blonde pensant que c'était du à son état se laissa glisser le long du bar espérant si fondre et ainsi avoir la paix et peut être même la fraicheur ? Mais hélas c'était sans copter sur une bagarre générale déclenché par son meilleur ami et au final elle due se protéger avec son livre qui fini en lambeau. Prise d'une colère noir et sous le regard étonné des mages sages de la guilde ou autrement dit ceux qui ne prenne jamais par au combat « amicaux », elle sortit son fouet et d'un coup sec frappa le sol laissant une ligne gravée. Tous étaient apeuré, il faut dire que Lucy faisait aussi peur qu'Erza lorsqu'elle était en colère que sa force se voyait décuplé, elle serra ses poing avant de tous les regardait d'un mauvais œil.

«Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots égoïstes ! Pensez un peut à tout se que vous gênez ou blessé avec ses bêtises de bagarre générale ! »

Elle jeta son fouet et son ouvrage en morceaux au milieu de la guilde, puis se dirigea vers la sortie et claqua les portes, furieuse. Elle avait économisé depuis le début de son arrivé dans la guilde chaque petit Jewels pour pouvoir s'acheter se livre très rare mais aussi qui avait une importance sentimentale. Il avait jadis appartenu à sa mère mais avec la faillit de son père, son sors avait été de finir entre les mains d'acquéreurs peut scrupuleux et au final elle avait réussit à rassembler les 500.000 Jewels pour qu'a peine une heure après l'avoir effleuré de ses doigts il finisse en bouillit.

Lucy marcha toute la journée dans les rues de Magnolia espérant que sa colère s'estompe mais visiblement il n'y avait eut aucun effet positif. Elle finit par rentrer chez elle, dos à sa tête de lit, ses genoux remontaient contre sa poitrine et sa tête baissée. Une brise légère l'apaisa et quelques seconde plus tard ses dans les bras de Morphée que la mage céleste s'était assouplie.

Se rêve encore et toujours, celui qui l'empêche d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, celui qui la rends heureuse tout au long mais c'est aussi celui qui lui donne l'impression d'être pathétique et repoussante à sa fin.

Elle se voie au coté du mage qui l'ignore le plus, il lui parle normalement et lui sourit. Au fond ce sont les vraie désirs que nous éprouvons qui ressorte de nos rêves, tout se qu'elle voulait du plus profond de son cœur s'était arrivé à avoir une relation normal avec lui. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la guilde il avait été le seul a ne pas lui parler, à l'ignoré mais ressèment il lui disait bonjour. Elle en était heureuse et petit à petit elle s'était mise à vouloir plus, elle faisait toujours en sorte d'être polie, elle voulait qu'il la remarque. Dans son rêve il l'appelait par son prénom et lui faisait toujours des sourires, il était naturel comme avec Luxus.

O0o00oo0o0o00

Lucy ouvrit ses yeux et elle remarqua qu'elle était dans son lit, seule. Elle se leva et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain, se n'est que quelques heures après qu'elle en sortit. Couvert d'une simple serviette, ses yeux collaient le long de sa nuque jusque sur ses épaule et quelques goutes d'eau étrangement attrayante dispersé le long des parties visible de son corps.

Au moment ou elle allait se refermer dans la salle d'eau pour se vêtir correctement, on frappa à sa porte. La seule personne qui le faisait étant Lisanna, la blonde fit confiance à son instinct et ouvrit la porte nonchalamment, tombant nez à nez avec Fried. Il avait les yeux ronds de surprise face à l'accoutrement de la belle mage blonde et les joues rouge, il voulait lui dire quelques choses mais trop tard la mage céleste avait déjà fermé la porte.

La blonde complètement paniqué avait simplement agit par reflexe de survie. Elle se mit à courir dans toute sa pièce principale avant de se cogner la tête contre un de ses murs et de ré-ouvrir sa porte, histoire de vérifier si elle n'était pas encore entrain de rêver.

Malheureusement pour elle il n'y avait plus personne de l'autre coté, elle fit un sourire triste et soupira, toute fois voulant vérifier si il n'était dans la rue devant chez elle, elle alla ouvrit sa fenêtre. La blonde se pencha et elle l'aperçu, elle était heureuse mais déchanta bien vite, il était en compagnie de Mirajane rougissant et elle lui tenait les mains. Lucy ferma sa vitre et se laissa glisser dans son lit, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Puis sans comprendre pourquoi elle se mit à pleurer de plus en plus sans pouvoir se stopper, ses mains étaient mouillées par les gouttes d'eau salée qui déferlaient le long de son visage déformé par la tristesse. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Je suis amoureuse de Fried ! »

Son corps se mit à convulser légèrement, elle avait mal, tellement mal. Elle savait que Fried et Mirajane avaient une relation spéciale. Sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, elle n'aurait certainement pas la force de le lui faire face, elle voulait pleurer toute les larmes de son corps avant de rentrer à la guilde comme ça elle pourrait avoir l'air normal. Elle pourrait dire bonjour a Mirajane et elle pourrait même sourire à Fried sans avoir envie de pleurer, elle serait comme d'habitude souriante.

Le lendemain la mage aux clefs enfin prête mentalement à retourner à la guilde sortit de son appartement, naturellement elle fit apparaitre son fidele ami Plue et marcha sur le rebord du canal avant d'avoir droit à un avertissement qui comme d'habitude ne la fit pas descendre pour autant. Elle avait fait le point, toute la nuit elle avait réfléchit, elle avait des sentiments pour Fried mais cela ne changerai rien au fait qu'elle ferait en sorte de taire son amour pour la guilde mais aussi pour Mirajane.

« Il fait très beau aujourd'hui Plue ! »

L'étrange petit animal lui répondit en écartant ses bras, il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose ou elle finirait par trop souffrir. Perdu dans ses pensées et malgré les avertissements de son fidele esprit, la blonde dérapa et finit sa chute dans l'eau claire et chaude du canal. Elle resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, non ça n'allait pas être facile pour elle. Elle sortit du canal et continua sa route mais la encore l'ironie du sort c'était joué d'elle, un enfant du village avait oublié un de ses jouets au sol aussi la mage lui marcha dessus et glissa mais cette foi sur le sol dur et sec. Pensant ne pas avoir vécu le pire, la belle ne vue pas une jeune femme qui jeta un sauta le contenu d'un saut qui bien sur lui arriva en pleine figure.

Elle entra dans la guilde sans dire quoi que se soit, trempé de la tête au pied et couvert de boue. Elle alla s'asseoir au bar au se trouvait la démone et bizarrement Fried mais trop plongé dans son état lamentable ne les remarqua pas, elle se laissa tomber la tête contre le bois dur du comptoir.

« Lucy-chan ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! »

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser je suis pas d'humeur à parler la. »

Son ton avait était dur mais pas de mauvaise intention envers Mirajane juste de la fatigue. La mage du take over partie donc en direction des amis qui avait commandé à boire, la laissant seule avec l'homme aux cheveux vert.

« Mirajane voulais simplement être polie, Heartfilia-san. Je pense que votre réaction a été largement exagéré, ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune femme qui était autre fois dans une famille de haut rang. Je m'avance peut même en disant sous votre respect que cela aurait indigné votre mère. »

Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux, un sourire démoniaque sur ses lèvres, non il ne fallait pas la chercher surtout après se qu'elle avait enduré pendant deux jours. Elle prit appuis sur ses bras pour se relever, descendit du tabouret se dirigea vers la mage aux cheveux argenté et s'excusa de son comportement avant de lui prendre un verre d'une boisson sucrée. Puis la mage aux yeux chocolat se mit face à Fried. Les membres de la guilde regardaient se rapprochement d'un œil intéressé et la barman avait le sourire aux lèvres se qui ne paru pas déranger la blonde beaucoup trop absorbé par sa réponse qui allait en laisser plus d'un choqué. Elle lui sourit d'un sourire mauvais et une aura malsaine pris place dans le hall de la taverne.

« Je suis désolé Justine-san, mon comportement n'a jamais été celui d'une jeune femme de haut rang. Mais bien sur si cela vous dérange, alors je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander cordialement d'aller vous faire foutre. Et ne vous inquiété pas ma défunte mère est très certainement de tout cœur avec moi. »

Alors que les yeux des membres de la guilde devenaient de plus en plus ronds et que leurs mâchoires touchaient le sol, Lucy versa son verre sur la tête de Fried qui n'en revenait pas.

« Je m'avance peut être en disant que vous aurez du mal à laver le sucre de vos sublime cheveux, Justine-san. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vous sert mes plus sincère excuses. »

C'est avec la grâce, la beauté et les manières d'une jeune femme hautaine et de bonne famille que lui avait enseigné son père qu'elle s'inclina tout en gardant la tête haut. Cette habitude laissa un énorme blanc et elle en profita pour reposer le verre sur le plateau de Mirajane avant de sortir de la guilde.

La blonde n'en revenait pas elle avait fait se qui lui avait semblait être juste mais se n'était pas une raison, elle s'en voulait. Elle avait littéralement laissé ses sentiments de rage envers le mage aux cheveux vert prendre le dessus et maintenant il allait la détester et se serait tout à fait normal mais le pire c'était la guilde. Comment allait-elle leur faire face après ça ?!

Lucy se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre et étrangement elle se sentait bien. Mais son cœur la faisait souffrir et alors que nous étions en plein été il se mit à pleuvoir, cachant ainsi les larmes amères sur ses joues

« Lucy-chan ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé »

Mirajane avait suivie la belle blonde et en la voyant recroquevillé et en pleur, elle se précipita et la pris dans ses bras.

« Mira je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé ! »

« Chute, dit moi plutôt de quoi tu es désolé »

« Je suis amoureuse de Fried »

Mirajane choqué arrêta son étreinte avant de sauter de joie se qui perturba la mage céleste.

« Tu m'en veux pas ? »

« Hein ?! Bien sur que non ! Tu viens de réaliser le plus grand rêve de toute ma vie ! Avec Lisanna et Levy ça fait un mois qu'on tente désespérément de vous faire comprendre que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Lucy n'en revenait pas, elle était vraiment heureuse, aussi elle se joint à sa jeune amie et sauta de joie en la prenant dans ses bras. La pluie dansait avec les deux sublimes créature, le sourire aux lèvres. Lisanna arriva suivie de Levy qui expliquèrent leur plan et avouèrent même que Fried avait rougit pendant tout le reste de la journée d'hier après l'avoir vue en serviette se qui la fit rougir et rire.

« Lu-chan ! Je pense qu'il faut que tu aille chez toi »

La blonde regarda ses amies qui la poussèrent vers son appartement ou l'attendait l'homme aux cheveux vert trempé. Les trois fille filèrent et les laissèrent seul. Lucy était terriblement gênée et ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Ecoute, Fried je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai rejette toute ma frustration sur toi et c'étais pas mon intention »

« J'ai froid »

Lucy surprise de cette réponse se mit à rire et attrapa la main de son « ami » pour l'amener chez dans son appartement. Elle le fit s'assoir, lui apporta une tasse de thé avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain ou elle pris une serviette

« Tu sais, tu es le premier à entrer dans mon appartement par la porte, c'est un jour a marquer d'une pierre blanche ! »

Elle lui sourit et lui donna sa serviette, il rougit et s'en comprendre se qu'il faisait, le jeune homme venait de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la mage aux clefs. Lucy fut tout aussi surprise que Fried mais répondit à son baiser.

« Je désolé de mon comportement, Lucy-san »

La blonde qui avait entendu son prénom sortir pour la première fois de la bouche de son amour s'empara une foi encore de ses lèvres. Aussitôt il plaça ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux, il avait envie d'elle et elle aussi visiblement.

« Je me demande jusqu'ou il va falloir aller pour que tu enlève la formule de politesse de mon prénom »

«Je suis sur que tu le sais déjà, Lucy-san mais avant je dois aller prendre une douche, la boisson que tu m'as gentiment donné n'est toujours pas partie. »

« Ok, il y a une douche à disposition et je dois dire que j'ai hâte de t'entendre dire mon prénom »

Fried était rouge et la blonde aussi mais ça n'empêcha les deux mages d'entrer dans la salle d'eau de la belle blonde. Il se déshabilla tout comme elle, il put alors admirait ses formes mais aussi ses yeux, ils étaient magnifique.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure à la guilde, j'ai été impoli »

« Ce ne rien, j'ai fait largement pire »

*Lemon simple*

Il entra dans la baignoire suivie de la mage blonde qui avait les joues rouge tout comme lui. Ils étaient identique, ils avaient les même envies, c'est donc naturellement que Lucy commença par shampouiner le jeune homme pour laver ses cheveux. « J'aimerai avoir d'aussi beau cheveux que toi » Fried sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser dans le cou puis sur le nez se qui fit rire la jeune fille. Il embrassa chaque partie dans son corps avant d'introduire un doigt puis deux dans son intimité et d'enfin la pénétrer tout en l'embrassant. Elle se cambra légèrement mais se laissa submerger par le bonheur et le plaisir. Ils restèrent un petit moment dans l'eau l'un contre l'autre. Puis après s'être rendu compte que l'eau était froide, ils s'habillèrent et le jeune homme laissa la mage blonde tranquille non sans lui donner un baiser.

*fin lemon*

« Je ne suis pas sortis avec Fried pour ça ! »

« Pourquoi alors ? Parce qu'il est mystérieux et sexy ? »

« Exactement ! »

Réalisant beaucoup trop tard son erreur la blonde rougit avant de maudire la fille de Glidartz.

« Et toi Fried pourquoi est ce que t'as voulu sortir avec notre petite Lucy ? »

« Parce qu'elle est intéressante »

Bixlow qui était resté silencieux se mit à rire.

« Traduction, parce qu'elle est bien foutu et instruite mais surtout pour ses fesses et ne dément pas ses ton âme qui parle ! »

Tout ça rappela à la blonde la raison de sa rupture avec le mage aux runes.

Après sept ans de vide que les deux amoureux secret décidèrent d'un commun accord que tout ça ne rimé plus à rien, leurs sentiments après Acnologia les avaient tos chamboulé mais ils ne s'aimaient plus comme avant. Peut être leur relation aurait évolué si tout c'était déroulé normalement.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? »

La petite sœur de la démone le regardait d'un mauvais œil bizarrement la plus douce et agréable jeune demoiselle de la guilde l'avait dans le nez. Certainement parce qu'il n'était pas très aimable avec « son Natsu », enfin bref. Il regarda Lisanna dans les yeux et fit comme à son habitude son fidele sourire arrogant.

« Le fait d'imaginer, Lucy avec Fried ou tout simplement un homme »

Il repartit dans un fou rire visiblement contagieux car quelques personnes de la guilde s'esclaffèrent en sa compagnie. Sting voulu alors regard le visage certainement déconfit da sa princesse, après tout c'était de sa faute elle n'avait qu'a pas le provoqué en faisant ressortir des histoires personnelle qui étrangement le déranger. Mais la blonde était entrain de sourire se qui le laissa perplexe s'attendant à une nouvelle colère voir même à une profonde tristesse mais à la place elle avait affiché un regard sérieux et mesquin.

« Mon pauvre Sting, si tu pense être le premier homme à avoir eut le privilège de coucher avec moi tu te trompe lourdement.»

*Attention lemon mais du tout doux*

Il était au dessus de la mage aux yeux chocolat, ses yeux reflétaient tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle en se moment. Il l'embrassa doucement puis petit à petit cet échange devint de plus en plus osé si bien que la mage aux clefs avait du mal à respirer son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Lucy, si on continu comme ça je ne vais pas pourvoir me retenir »

« Grey, j'en ai envie aussi, alors ... tu peux arrêter de te retenir »

Le garçon aux yeux noir lui sourit, il était heureux, il allait enfin passer se cape avec sa blonde, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Il l'embrassa puis descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de la mage aux esprits qui se laissait guider, il y laissa quelques marque violette puis commença à déshabiller la mage qui se mit à rire de honte mais aussi parce que le jeune homme était déjà en sous vêtement sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu.

« Tu es vraiment un exhibitionniste et pervers en plus ! Arrête de les regarder comme ça ! »

Lucy cacha sa poitrine rouge de honte alors que le fils d'Oul pour se faire pardonner lui donna un baiser très tendre sur la joue. Il caressa ses cotes pendant que cette dernière l'embrasser en lui frôlait son épine dorsale. Le garçon commença à devenir plus entreprenant en déposant des baiser papillon sur la poitrine de sa petite amie qui gémit de plaisir avant de rougir.

« Pardon »

« Pas la peine de t'excuser parce que tu as apprécié se que je t'ai fais, c'est même super agréable à entendre et plutôt flatteur sa prouve que je sais y faire avec ton corps »

« Comment peut-tu dire se genre de chose aussi simplement ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut être parce que je t'aime comme un fou ? »

« Peut être, moi aussi je t'aime Grey »

Ils s'embrassèrent et la main du jeune homme se posa sur l'entre jambe de la jeune fille qui ne se redit pas grâce au caresse et mot doux que lui glissait son petit ami. Il commença par lui écarter l'entre jambe avant de lui faire sentir la bosse se trouvant sous son boxer se qui la fit rougir encore plus et rire le jeune homme.

« C'est pas drôle ! Ça m'a surprise »

« Désolé »

« T'excuse pas ce n'était pas désagréable, juste ... surprenant et gênant »

« Et après c'est moi le pervers dans tout ça ? »

« Taie toi ! »

La jeune fille l'embrassa puis, il introduit un doigt dans la partit génitale de sa compagne qui lui mordit la lèvre inferieur de surprise et aussi d'envie. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou tout en glissant une de ses mains dans le boxer de son copain pour le lui enlever. Et elle enroula ses jambes autour du buste du jeune homme pour faire monter le plaisir d'un cran avant de l'entendre gémir d'une voix roque.

Il sortit un contraceptif de nul par et l'enfila avant de s'introduire dans l'entre jambe de sa bien aimée qui se crispa légèrement en sentant la douleur monter de plus en plus jusqu'a ce que le plaisir reprenne le dessus.

« Lucy, je t'aime »

« Moi aussi Grey »

*Fin lemon*

« Je suis sorti avec Lu avant Fried et je n'ai pas à te donner d'autre détaille mise a par que j'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle et pour de bonnes raisons »

« Je voie »

Le blond ne fit rien, il se tourna vers la blonde qui était rouge suite à la révélation du brun.

« Tu l'as largué c'est ça ? »

En effet le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène avait été le premier pour tout, elle l'avait sincèrement aimé mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait commençait à sentir que c'était la fin. Pour ne pas blesser Grey elle lui avait tout expliqué et lui aussi avait accepté leur séparation mais plus durement qu'elle, étant donné qu'il gardait toujours de très fort sentiments pour elle. Mystérieusement quelques mois plus tard après l'arrivé de Juvia, il s'était rendu compte que les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvait pour la blonde était désormais ceux qu'un frère porte pour sa sœur et tout ça pour la plus grande joie de sa meilleur amie aux yeux chocolat qui le poussa a enfin reconnaitre que la mage d'eau y était pour quelque chose.

« Je voie il n'en reste plus qu'un »

« En effet »

Soudain une ombre plana au dessus des deux mages mais la personne produisant cette ombre continua sa route jusqu'à arriver aux cotés de la mage blonde, il plaqua sa main sur son front voulant vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas fiévreuse et constatant qu'elle avait l'air un peut plus chaude que la normal, il la souleva sans aucun mal. Se qui la fit basculer une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs.

Toute fois elle n'a pas non plus eut simplement des ébat doux et mignon, elle avait aussi connu la luxure au sens propre des thermes, le mage de foudre lui avait fait connaitre tout les vices, du plus anodin au plus osé certes elle ne s'était pas pour autant laisser changer en bête de sexe loin de la mais quand on sort en secret avec le petit fils du maitre y a du niveau.

Lucy venait de finir son combat contre Flare et ça s'était soldé par un échec cuisant, elle avait croisé Grey qui lui avait fait une légère accolade réconfortante. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre dans le bute de prendre une douche et oublier tout ça, mais une main puissante la poussa brutalement dans une autre chambre et ferma la porte à double tour.

*Attention lemon et du dur la*

« Mais qu'est ce que ?! »

La main la plaqua brutalement contre le mur avant de commencer a lui baisa sa peau fruitée et de passer ses main sous le T-shirt de la belle qui venait de comprendre qui était l'auteur de tout se remue-ménage.

« Luxus ... on pourrait nous voir »

« J'ai fermé la porte à double tour et il faux que j'arrive à te faire sortir toutes ses idées noirs qui trône dans ton esprit »

La mage de dit rien de plus et se laissa faire, le dragon n'apprécié pas vraiment l'odeur du mage de glace sur les vêtements de sa petite amie et les lui arracha se qui surpris légèrement la mage qui était pourtant déjà habitué a ses réactions exagérés.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adoré tes sous-vêtements ? »

Alors qu'il passait l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse de la belle afin de la sur élever, il se cola contre son corps de se faite leur sexe se frôlaient mutuellement faisait monter le plaisir de deux jeunes gens. Lucy lâcha alors un gémissement alors que son petit ami lui dégrafa son soutient gorge pour par la suite lécher le bourgeon rose de sa poitrine et les caresser. Il la mordit laissant une marque avant de la plaquer une fois de plus mais cette fois sur le sol dur et froid, il lécha chacune des blessures de belle qui ne faisait rien d'autre que subir.

« Je voie que tu commences à comprendre se qui me plais »

« Ouais, te laisser dominer »

Lucy bouda se qui fit rire Luxus qui l'embrassa sauvagement avant de glisser un doigt dans l'intimité de la blonde qui gémit avant de tirer la langue au blond tout fière. Il le sorti aussitôt l'avoir introduit avant de le lécher, il passa ses deux mains de par et d'autre de l'entre jambe de la belle avant de les écarter. Il déposa un baiser sur le clitoris de la mage aux clefs qui se cambra avant de sentir la langue du blond autour de son entrée la faisant mouiller de plaisir et mourir d'impatience. Il était comme ça il fallait le supplier monter qui était le dominant du dominé pour qu'il soit heureux.

« Luxus, j'en peux plus la ! »

« Supplie moi et t'aura se que tu veux, tu le sais »

« S'il te plaît Luxus pas ça c'est vraiment dégradant »

Pour montrer son mécontentement il lui mordit la cuisse et souffla sur son sexe immergé et chaud.

« T'es vraiment un tortionnaire, Luxus. Je t'en supplie fait moi l'amour »

« Ok, mais qu'est ce que tu veux la ? Dit le clairement »

Lucy haleté, elle avait le souffler saccadé et les yeux remplie de désir, il le savait, elle le sentait, il voulait qu'elle le dise et elle, elle voulait qu'il le face.

« L lèche-moi s'il te plaît »

Il sourit avant d'introduire sa langue dans l'entre douce et chaude de la mage qui se cambra tout en gémissant, elle en avait envie. Il humecta son intimité tout en retirant son boxer. Il releva la jeune mage d'un bras pour la plaquer une nouvelle fois contre le mur mais du la maintenir car elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout, son envie étant trop forte. Il releva sa jambe comme au début pour coller son sexe nu contre celui mouiller de la mage sans le rentrer pour autant juste pour qu'elle le supplie comme d'habitude. Lucy ne pouvait s'arrêté de crier son prénom se qui lui plaisait plus que tout. Il se frotta contre elle sentant sa poitrine contre son torse, bon sang qu'est ce qu'il espérait qu'elle perde une nouvelle fois.

« Luxus j'en peux plus, fait le ! »

« Faire quoi ? »

Ne supportant plus cette situation la blonde le poussa sur le lit et le maintiens avec ses petites mains se qui amusa le mage qui décida de se laisser faire pour une fois. La belle blonde voulant lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas aussi « fermée » caressa l'entre jambe du garçon qui gémit d'une voix rauque. Elle glissa sa langue sur le sexe dur et chaud du blond qui serra les poings pour ne pas tout lâcher et prouver qu'il n'était pas faible. Tout comme lui précédemment elle le fit languir sauf qu'il n'était pas comme elle, il appuya sur la tête de la jeune fille qui ne peut faire autrement que le prendre en bouche et commencer des va et vient. Puis elle remonta sur lui et l'homme la fit basculer sous lui pour lui mordre le lobe de son oreille avant de la pénétré sans la prévenir.

« Luxus t'as pas mit de préservatif ! »

« Tu prends la pilule Lucy »

« Et alors ?! »

Comme pour la faire taire, il donna un puissant coup de rien qui la fit trembler et après quelques heures de plaisir intense, ils s'embrassèrent.

*Fin du lemon*

Avec Luxus il était très rare de se faire des gestes doux mais au fond après Fried elle avait eut besoin de sa, le blond avait mit au courant son meilleur ami de la relation qu'il entretenait avec la mage aux clefs et avait l'air de bien le prendre. De tout façon tout se qui touche a Luxus et bénie alors, pas de quoi se prendre la tête.

Non la blonde n'était pas aussi sainte que tout les autres le pensé mais ça Sting l'avait comprit, et de toute façon lui non plus ne l'étais pas alors il s'enfichait royalement. Il avait pour la première fois de vie trouvé une fille intéressante, qui avait des manières bizarres des façons de s'exprimer étrange et un sourire époustouflant sans parler de ses yeux vraiment à croquer alors il n'allait pas la laisser bloquer dans ses souvenirs. Il serait son présent mais surtout il ferait en sorte d'être son futur.

Alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main tout en allant dans l'appartement de la mage céleste, il la souleva pour la porter jusqu'a son lit ou il la déposa délicatement avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Sting ? »

La blonde fut surprise, il lui sourit avant de s'en allait par la porte et juste avant de la refermer il lui lança.

« Je serai ton passé, ton présent et ton futur, alors prépare toi à effacer tes souvenir parce que tu vas avoir besoin de place pour y ajouter le mien »

Lucy rougit. Il lui ferma la porte

«Tu es le premier avec qui je sors officiellement et avec qui j'ai un enfant alors y plus qu'intérêt que se soit plus que du flirte »

Le dragon grâce à son oui fine réussit a entendre la phrase qu'avait lâché la belle blonde et sourit de toute ses dents, bientôt il serait papa, c'était bizarre mais ça change un homme.

A suivre ...


	5. 6 mois vive Fair Tail !

Une brise fraiche en se matin ou la chaleur était étouffante, s'infiltra dans le petit appartement de la mage aux clefs encore endormis dans une position des plus étrange. Elle avait malencontreusement fait glisser sa couette pendant son sommeil qui avait été agité, elle était couverte juste au niveau d'un de ses jambes, l'autre étant en dehors du lit, ses bras ballant le long de son corps légèrement recroquevillé sur la droite et un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche. Elle avait eut du mal à dormir cette nuit et pour cause, elle ne faisait que des rêves étranges, des sorte de vison flou d'un homme qui avait le sourire aux lèvres mais le reste de son visage était caché grâce à l'ombre de son manteau à capuche, il était louche, le décor ne l'ait pas moins, toute la faune et la flore environnante étaient morte, sèche et grise. Cette homme bougea ses lèvres comme si il lui disait quelque chose mais le son ne lui parvenait pas, elle avait alors tenté de lire sur ses lèvres.

« B-I-E-N-T-O-T »

Et tout à coup le décor changea, un train en fonction qui à la place de faire le bruit habituelle se contentait du silence, un ours en peluche géant qui avait les yeux bleu le regardait et tout à coup, un homme et une femme qui se tenaient la main se rapprochèrent d'elle mais leur visage étaient flou.

Lucy se réveilla en sentant sa fenêtre claquer suite à une bourrasque de vent, le temps avait de changer et une averse se faisait sentir. Elle éternua, ferma la vitre au dessus de son lit et d'un ultime effort se leva et se prépara pour aller à la guilde. Voyant le temps aussi gris et tumultueux, la belle décida de s'habiller chaudement, elle prit un sweat lui arrivant aux genoux de couleur blanc avec des décors roses et une paire de collant noir accompagné de basket rose. Aujourd'hui était un jour pas comme les autres, elle avait rendez vous avec Polyussica, enfin c'était plutôt l'inverse en fait. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle sourit, son ventre avait triplé depuis le mois dernier. Désormais la blonde faisait un tour de taille d'environ quatre-vingt seize centimètres soit vingt sept centimètres de plus qu'avant qu'elle ne soit enceinte.

Avant d'ouvrir la grande porte menant au froid, elle se munit d'une écharpe, sauf qu'avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte quelqu'un d'autre le fit et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec des yeux bleu cyan. Lucy rougit avant de se reculer.

« T'en a mit du temps aujourd'hui ! Je me le gèle moi dehors ! »

« Personne ne t'as demandé de venir me chercher tout les matins pour aller à la guilde, je sais marcher »

Sting leva les yeux aux cieux qu'est ce que les femmes enceinte son susceptible. Voyant qu'il pleuvait et que la mage blonde n'avait pas de parapluie il se dévoua et ouvrit le sien avant de prendre la main de la mage blonde afin qu'ils puissent être ensemble sous la protection.

« Merci Sting ! Oh ! Mais de rien c'est tout naturelle voyons Lucy pas besoin de me remercier je suis a vont ordre ! »

Le blond s'amusé à se faire la conversation seule, Lucy avait le joues rouge de honte. Elle voulait le remercier mais le fait d'avoir sa main dans celle du dragon l'avait bloquée. Voyant que le blond était silencieux elle cacha son visage dans son écharpe en laine et resserra sa petite main sur celle du dragon qui lui sourit.

« Je suis désolé, pour ce matin. J'aurais du te faire rentrer »

« C'est pas grave, mon amour »

La blonde s'étouffa avant de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, Sting lui éclata de rire face à cette réaction. Le deux « amoureux entrèrent dans la guilde au plus grand soulagement de la blonde qui n'en pouvait plus de voir son ami rire en se moquant d'elle.

« Arrête de rire comme un idiot, idiot ! »

« Tout ce que tu voudra mon sucre d'orge »

Toute la guilde se tourna surprise de se sur nom et en voyant Lucy complètement rouge et en colère face aux blond qui lui était tout sourire, ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. Mirajane s'approcha de la blonde et déposa ses mains sur le ventre de la mage aux yeux chocolat.

« Qui c'est ?! C'est tata Mira qui te salut bébé de Lucy»

La mage aux clefs soupira c'était comme ça tout les matins depuis un mois et elle allait devoir le supporter encore trois mois.

« Mira, tu sais, il ne te répondra pas »

« Et je suis aussi son père pourquoi tu l'appelle tout le temps bébé de Lucy ! »

Une nouvelle dispute entre la démone et son « amant » fit rage et comme d'habitude Lucy s'en éloigna pour aller rejoindre ses amies aussi autour d'une des tables.

« Salut Luce ! »

Natsu attrapa la main de son amie et l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'a leur table ou il prit place à ses cotés. Il déposa alors ses mains sur le ventre de la blonde qui sourit, le rose adoré sentir le bébé bouger et il attendait comme un petit fou tout les matins pour pouvoir saluer son enfant.

« Tonton Natsu fera de toi le plus grand des mages ! »

Grey soupira et lança une pique à son jeune ami en lui disant que s'il devait y avoir un tonton entraineur se serait certainement lui le mieux placé, entrainant une nouvelle dispute. Erza les calma après avoir calmé Mirajane et Sting qui était attachaient à un piler de la guilde.

La grande Titania pris la place de Natsu et commença alors à déguster son précieux gâteau aux fraises sous le regard de la mage blonde. Lucy n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié les fraisiers mais aujourd'hui rien que la vue de cette part de gâteau lui faisait perdre la tête. Les yeux suppliant elle se rapprocha la mage aux armures qui elle se décala.

« Lucy, arrête de regarder MON gâteau de cette façon ! »

« J'ai faim »

Glidartz et le maitre ayant entendu la mage arrivèrent avec un fraisier entier et le découpèrent avant dans donner une part a la blonde qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci Glidartz-san, maitre ! »

Erza jalouse se mit a bouder dans un coin de la guilde se qui fit rire la plus par des membres alors que la mage céleste elle mangeait tout en chantant sa part de gâteau. Sting, Natsu et Grey maintenait libre de la féroce Titania s'installèrent prés de mage blonde. Le blond voulu prendre une par du délicieux gâteau mais au moment ou sa main allait le toucher la fourchette de la mage aux clefs se planta à quelque millimètre.

« Mais t'es folle ! T'aurais pue me faire mal la ! »

« Je sais mais pas touche a mon gâteau, j'ai faim »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Pas mon problème, ici c'est la loi de la jungle. Manger ou être mangé !»

« Quoi ?! »

Alors que le blond et la blonde se disputait, Rogue arriva et soupira avant de demander poliment si il pouvait prendre une par du dit gâteau et Lucy accepta. Sting resta bouche bée, il était son petit ami alors pourquoi elle lui faisait ça ?!

« C'est ma vengeance pour ce matin, tu t'es moquer de moi »

Le blond se rapprocha d'elle et au moment ou le morceau de fraisier allé franchir la bouche de la belle il le dévora tout en embrassant la jeune femme qui resta totalement inerte.

«Manger ou être mangé, je n'ai fais qu'appliquer ta loi»

« TSS ! Idiot »

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent sur une vielle femme aux cheveux rose attaché en un chignon maintenu par deux attaches en or, une longue cape rouge san. Elle soupira, bon sang qu'est ce qu'elle avait horreur des humains ! Le maitre lui montra le chemin jusqu'a l'infirmerie afin qu'elle puisse s'y installer, Wendy l'aida et déposa plusieurs herbes et autres grigris totalement loufoques dans la salle.

« Wendy, peut tu aller chercher l'idiote qui est tombé en ceinte et qui m'oblige à m'installer ici jusqu'a l'accouchement »

« Aye ! »

La jeune dragonne slayer sortie de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers Lucy. La mage céleste entra dans la salle et s'installa sur le lit, Polyussica fit sortir toute les autres personnes et ferma la porte à clefs. Elle s'approcha de la mage et pris place un tabouret avant de s'armer d'un stylo et d'une feuille de papier.

« Alors jeune fille, je vais devoir te poser quelques question et toi tu te contente d'y répondre »

« Aye ! »

« Ton dernier rapport sexuelle remonte à quand ? »

Lucy devient rouge pivoine, quel sont ses questions débiles que cette femme désagréable lui pose ?!

« Il y a six mois environ »

« Donc tu n'as couché avec personne d'autre que l'autre idiot coureur de jupon depuis »

« Oui, est je vous prie de bien vouloir arrêter d'insulter Sting. La seule personne qui le peut, c'est moi. »

Derrière la porte Lisanna se mit à sourire tout en laissant des regards vers le blond qui était devenu rouge. A l'intérieur de la salle les deux jeunes femmes se jaugeaient du regard jusqu'a ce qu'elle explose de rire ensemble.

« Tu es vraiment très intéressante jeune fille ! C'est bien la première fois qu'une mage ose me parler comme tu l'as fait ! Je t'aime bien toi »

« Merci, je dois dire que je vous apprécie aussi »

« Bon alors, allonge toi je vais faire une lacrima-graphie »

La blonde obéit, la vielle femme installa une lacrima sur un plateau proche de la mage avant de placer ses mains sur le ventre nue de la mage céleste ou elle dessina un cercle magique.

« Est ce qu'on peut faire venir les autres ? »

« Je suppose que oui mais seulement quatre personnes pas plus, sinon je ne garantie pas le nombre de survivant »

« D'accord, alors en premier Sting, ensuite Erza, Natsu et Grey »

Polyussica ouvrit la porte et appela les cinq personnes, la rousse se plaça au coté de sa jeune amie les yeux rond comme des billes tellement elle se concentré pour ne pas louper une seul image. Natsu et Grey eux restèrent en retrait contre l'un des murs et Sting prit une chaise.

« Bon les jeunes on se calme, j'ai besoin de concentration »

Après avoir fait une drôle d'incantation et fait boire une boisson au gout horrible à Lucy, la lacrima s'alluma laissant voir un petit être tout recroquevillé sur lui même. Titania ouvrit grand la bouche alors que Grey et Natsu s rapprochèrent stupéfiaient. Lucy avait le sourire et détourna son regard sur celui de Sting. Il était stoïque, elle arqua un sourcil, déçut. La doctoresse le remarqua et tapa le dragon avec son fidele balais se qui fit rire les trois autres.

« Non mais sa va pas ! On peut savoir se qui vous prends ? Et puis je croyais que vous deviez rester concentré ! »

« Une vraie débile, il ne te mérite pas jeune demoiselle »

« Merci Polyussica-san »

« Oi ! Luce je crois que c'est un garçon ! »

«Moi je dis que c'est une fille ! »

Grey et Natsu était entrain de se disputer jusqu'à ce que Sting agacé ne les assomme. Lucy se tourna vers sa meilleur amie Titania qui étrangement n'avait pas l'air de se souci des deux garçons turbulents se qui l'inquiéta et elle remarqua alors la mine déconfite que la rouge affiché face à l'écran.

« Erza, tu as un problème ? »

« J'en voie deux ! »

« Deux quoi ? »

Sting se tourna et s'approcha de l'écran pour comprendre, Natsu et Grey le suivirent et après dix minutes d'intense réflexion tous se mirent à suer à grosse goute et devenir pale. Lucy se demandait se qui pouvait bien les mettre dans un tel état, aussi elle se rapprocha tant bien que mal de la lacrima et se mit à rire nerveusement. En effet on pouvait apercevoir non pas un fœtus mais deux, la vieille femme se rapprocha et en déduit un pronostique.

« En effet, ils attendent deux bébés et non pas un »

Voyant le malaise dans la salle Polyussica ordonna à Erza, Grey et Natsu de la suivre à l'extérieur de la salle afin que le jeune couple puisse mieux se parler. Une fois la salle vide, le blond resta face à l'écran stoïque se qui angoissa la jeune maman, elle baissa la tête pour regarder le sol et resserra sa poigne sur les draps du lit.

« Je ... je comprendrai que tu ne veuille plus ... enfin, je veux dire, deux enfant d'un coup c'est beaucoup, alors ... si tu veux faire machine arrière, c'est toujours possible ... je ne t'en voudrais pas »

« Menteuse »

Le dragon de lumière se retourna et contrairement a se qu'elle pensait il avait un large sourire, il dirigea vers elle avant de lui tirer les joues. Lucy avait déjà des larmes aux bords des yeux, il soupira puis dans un mouvement qui se voulait gentil la plaqua contre son torse et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Quand est ce que tu vas entièrement me faire confiance, Lucy ? »

« Quand tu retireras tes mains de sous mon T-shirt, pervers ! »

« Je voulais simplement toucher ton ventre, qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

Lucy se mit à rougir, il faisait exprès de la faire passer pour la mal honnête dans l'histoire alors que c'est lui qui avait de mauvaise intention ! Elle ragea intérieurement, puis une douche chaleur se glissa sur son ventre, Sting venait de déposer ses mains dessus.

« Si tu veux les sentir bouger, tu ferais mieux de laisser tes mains sur mon ventre »

« Tu es cruel ! Maintenant que tu es enceinte et que nous sommes officiellement un couple c'est difficile pour moi, je ne peux pas avoir de sexe ! Alors laisse-moi au moins faire ça ! »

Alors que la blonde était entrain de tirer les joues de son « amour », des petits coups furent donnés se qui les stoppa, le blond resta inerte avec un visage enfantin. Lucy rougit, c'était vraiment étrange comme sentiments, elle était enfin conscientes d'avoir quelque chose de précieux à protéger et chérir, elle se sentait maman. C'est comme si elle avait un but précis à conserver, celui de prendre le plus grand soin de ses futur enfants, certes elle n'avait jamais eut à l'idée d'avoir à accomplir cette tache si tôt et surtout avec un homme du style de Sting mais c'était un fait, elle allait dans peut de temps être appeler « maman » par deux petits êtres. Des larmes de joies coulaient le long de son visage contrastant avec celui de son petit ami qui lui était figé avec un immense sourire, exactement le même que celui d'un enfant qui viens de recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux.

Deux gouttes se glissèrent sur les mains de Sting qui réalisa enfin que sa petite amie était en pleure mais lorsqu'il vit le visage serein et le sourire qu'elle avait il comprit se qu'elle ressentait, une profonde joie. Il prit appuis sur les bords du lit pour légèrement se redresser et déposer un baiser sur le front de Lucy et la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que t'es vraiment horrible quand tu pleure »

« Et toi, tu sais que tu fait froid dans le dos quand tu souris comme si tu venait de voir le père noël »

Tout les deux se mirent à rire, le blond embrassa alors la belle, c'était doux et emplie de passion. Complètement perdu dans leur monde, ils ne firent pas attention au fait que la prote n'avait jamais était fermé et que de ce fait toute la guilde étaient entrain de les épier et encore moins que Mirajane était entrain d'immortaliser se moment avec un lacrima-scope les larmes aux yeux.

« Lucy, je crois que je suis entrain de tomber fou amoureux de toi »

Le silence se fit, tous les spectateurs attendant la réponse de la belle mage aux clefs, allait-elle le repousser ou bien lui sauter dessus ? Et c'est après plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent aux yeux de tous semblables à une attente interminable, qu'elle daigna entrouvrir la bouche.

« Je crois que moi aussi ... je suis tombé amoureuse de toi »

Tous dans le hall taverne se retenait de crier de joie de peur de perturber la situation de événements, voulant voir si il y aurait de nouvelles interactions croustillantes entre les deux jeunes gens devenu le couple le plus populaire.

Sting se mit alors à rire sadiquement, un sourire narquois de vainqueur sur les lèvres, il souleva alors sa petite amie.

« J'espère bien que tu es consciente de se que tu viens de dire, parce que maintenant tu m'appartiens et personne d'autre que moi ne pourra te toucher »

La blonde soupira, elle venait délibérément de flatter l'égo de la personne la plus arrogante de Fiore. Mai à quoi bon lutter contre ses sentiments ?

« Vous êtes trop mignons tout les deux ! Tournez vous face au lacrima-scope ! »

Le blond et la blonde se regardèrent avant de voir une effusion de joie en face d'eaux tous avez grâce a différentes mage animé la taverne, des paillettes glacés avec quelque jets de feu et d'éclaire et bien d'autre encore en signe de reconnaissance pour l'amour mise à nue inconsciemment des deux tourtereaux. Alors que Sting était tout fière et sembler même se prendre au jeu d'être acclamé et filmé, la mage céleste elle, elle était rouge pivoine, honteuse d'avoir était filmé entrain d'avouer son amour pour un homme autre fois ennemi qui plus est arrogant et aguicheur optionnellement coureur de jupons et possessif. Tentant vainement de se cacher derrière les muscles de son dragon, ce dernier eut la brillante idée de la poser à terre pour la mettre face à la foule qui réclamait un baiser se qui bien sur était hors de question pour Lucy mais pas pour tout le monde visiblement.

« Mirajane ! Surtout fait en sorte de bien filmer cette partie la parce que crois moi ça va rester dans les annale de Fairy Tail ! »

Et sens prévenir sa belle il lui captura les lèvres sous les rougissements pour certain, les crie d'admiration et d'encouragement pour d'autre et les sourire protecteur de tous. Après avoir constaté que l'air se faisait rare ici bas, ils se séparèrent, lui tout sourire et elle la surprise et la honte sur le visage.

« Lucy ! Un peut mot pour le lacrima-scope ! »

Tout les monde se concentra attendant avec impatience ce qu'allait bien pouvoir dire leur charmante camarade de guilde. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, ne voulant surement pas favoriser Sting une fois de plus pour le voir se pavaner devant la guilde entière, elle se mit à légèrement paniquer. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée, autant exprimer se qui correspond le mieux a ce qu'elle est entrain de vivre non ?

«Six mois, deux enfants, un dragon ... Bref vive Fairy Tail ! »

Dans une pièce froide et sombre avec pour seul mélodie lugubre le gloussement de quelques personnes masquaient par leurs propre noirceurs, un homme assit sur un siège son visage orienté vers la seul lumière présente, la lune. Une larme roula le long de sa joue pour finir sa chute dans le creux de son cou, il murmura.

« Bientôt »

A suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

Il fait noir, toute la nature est morte quand aux animaux seuls quelques cadavres jonchent le sol dur et sec entourant une sorte de château lugubre. Une porte en alliage et à l'apparence très lourde mais surtout très froide, mais déjà ouverte, donnant vue sur un couloir en ligne droite. Elle s'avança dans cette galerie funèbre, un sentiment d'épouvante lui mitraillant les entrailles mais toute fois elle continua son exploration, la curiosité n'y était pour rien, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêté. Pourquoi ? Elle même ne le savait pas, ou du moins elle n'en était pas sur mais en tout cas ce n'était pas elle qui contrôlait ses pas ni ses pressentiments, elle avait l'impression de ressentir quelques chose qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une fois l'immense corridor traversé, un arc en pierre ouvrant la vue sur une pièce bien étrange, le sons de quelques rires mesquins et malsain accompagné de cris de souffrance, si fort et si intense qu'elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher pour qu'elle s'effondre et perde conscience. Prenant place dans cette salle vide, elle remarqua alors un couloir et une autre porte mais celer par un loquet, en se concentrant plus elle comprit que c'était de la que les gorge s'égosillant venaient, elle monta alors les marche de l'escalier pour déboucher sur une autre porte, entrebâillée. Elle passa une main et la porte s'ouvrit sur un simple bureau avec un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, dos à elle. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur lui, elle commença à se déplacer pour enfin découvrir son visage, mais la vue devint sal et des taches rougeâtres agrémentées de cris stridents la firent perdre pied. Seul un murmure sournois arriva à se glisser aux creux de ses oreilles.

« Bientôt ! »

OOOoOoOoOoOoo

Lucy se réveilla en plein milieux de la nuit, suante, la respiration coupée par des spasmes d'angoisse, les yeux emplis de larmes. Ce rêve, cela faisait depuis plus d'un mois qu'elle le faisait et ceux toutes les nuits et malgré le fait d'en être habitué, elle ne s'y faisait pas, la peur la prenait toujours et ça, elle ne pouvait se le pardonner. Pour ne pas réveiller le beau jeune homme blond à ses cotés, elle se fit silencieuse et c'est à pas de loup qu'elle sortit de sa nouvelle chambre en direction de la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Sauf que cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle avait pris procession des lieux et arriva devant les toilettes, las et honteuse de son sens de l'orientation, elle fulmina toujours doucement parce que ne pas réveiller un petit ami dragon slayer arrogant était sa principale priorité.

« Bon sang mais ou est cette fichu cuisine ! »

Son ancien appartement était beaucoup plus petit et pratique, un deux pièces merveilleux, alors que celui du dragon était trois fois plus grand. Disposant de deux chambres, une cuisine, salle de bain, toilette et salon. Il y avait même un petit jardin derrière le studio, enfin pour la blonde c'était presque comme une maison mais visiblement le blond pensait le contraire puisqu'il envisageait déjà de trouver un autre appartement pour quartes personnes. Alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvait le lieu de ses pensés, la cuisine, une main s'abattit sur son épaule la faisant paniquer et la tout se passa vite, trop vite. Une sorte de sphère dorée l'entoura et projeta l'arriviste contre le mur voisin. La blonde avala avec difficulté sa salive complètement perdu et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de l'identité de son agresseur.

« Sting ! Est ce que tu vas bien ?! »

« Ouais, sa va ... Mais c'était quoi, ce pouvoir ? »

« Aucune idée »

La mage aux clefs se dirigea vers le dragon pour l'aider, il avait l'air un peut irriter, il faut dire qu'il venait d'heurter avec puissance la cloison en pierre et une jolie blessure ornait sa joue gauche, d'ou quelques goutes rougeâtre s'échappèrent pour atterrir sur le sol et les vêtements de nuit du jeune homme qui ne sembla pas du tout y faire attention.

« Sting ! Tu saigne, bouge pas je vais chercher la trousse de soins ! »

« Pas la peine ! Et puis tu vas encore finir par te perdre, je vais la chercher »

« Non ! Je veux le faire, je ne suis pas une incapable ! Depuis quelque temps, personne ne me laisse faire quoi que ses soit ! »

Il la regarda bouder, et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

« J'allais revenir pour que tu me soigne, pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, princesse »

Après avoir attendu sagement son petit ami, la blonde le fit s'assoir et commença à le désinfecter tout en réfléchissent. Ce qui venait de se passer était vraiment étrange, c'était presque comme si quelques chose l'avait protégé en sentant son sentiment de peur, elle se stoppa et regarda son ventre, peut être que c'était eux ? Impossible vraiment, elle se demandait si le fait de pas avoir eut une bonne nuit de sommeille depuis des lustre ne la faisait pas devenir folle.

« Lucy ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar »

Ce n'était même plus une question, il le savait, il avait sentit s'agiter et puis l'odeur de ses larmes mais il n'avait rien fait et ce depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour la clamer, les effusions sentimentale très peut pour lui, même si depuis qu'il en était tombé amoureux, il en avait fait quelque une, pour la bonne cause dirons-nous.

« Oui, mais ce n'est rien, ça va passer »

« Non ! Tout ne va pas bien, Lucy, toutes les nuits tu fais des cauchemars! J'en peux plus !»

« D-dé-désolé ! Je suis désolé »

Le dragon écarquilla ses yeux, elle était en pleure, en aucun cas il n'avait voulu la faire pleurer, la vérité était qu'il avait horreur d'être impuissant. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort possible il ne voulait pas la perdre pas elle, c'elle qui lui était destiné.

« Ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire, c'est juste que j'aimerai pouvoir éviter qu'il vous arrive quoi que se soit, mais si je n'arrive même pas à combattre un simple rêve ! Comment je suis sensé vous protéger ?! »

Deux petites et douce mains se posèrent de chaque coté du visage du blond, elle lui sourit avant de se mettre à genoux et délicatement déposer la tête du dragon contre sa poitrine pour lui caresser les cheveux afin qu'il se clame.

« Sting, tu es un idiot »

Le dragon de nouveau d'attaque en profita pour attirer les lèvres de sa petite amie contre les sienne. Ils avaient été fou de ne jamais avoir correctement dit ses sentiments l'un à l'autres, juste par fierté et honte, deux gros idiots.

« Lucy et Sting, vos êtes vraiment bruyant, je dors moi la nuit ! »

Un chat en colère interrompit leur embrassade, il ferma la porte de sa chambre visiblement très énervé et laissa le couple stoïque. La première à réagir fut Lucy qui se mit à rire doucement afin d'éviter une seconde intervention du chat de son petit ami et très vite le blond la suivie dans son fou rire silencieux. Puis il l'aida à se lever le sourire aux lèvres.

« Au fait, j'ai remarqué quelque chose »

« Quoi, princesse ? »

« Depuis que tu es follement amoureux de moi, ton sourire et vraie »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui tira la langue avant qu'il ne l'attrape pour la poser sur leur lit et contrairement a se qu'elle s'était imaginé, l'embrasse sur le front pour la recouvrir de la couverture et la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je veux que tu dorme six heure minimum »

« Mais il est six heures ! On sera en retard à la guilde ! »

« Hors de question que tu te lèves avant de t'être correctement reposer, Blondie »

« T'es en colère ? Quand tu m'appelle « blondie » sa veux tout dire ... »

« Ouais, tu préfère la guilde à passer une nuit avec moi et ça me mets en rogne blondie »

Elle sourit, avant de se tourner pour prendre le blond dans ses bras et d'enfouir sa tête dans son torse. Des qu'il lui boudait ou qu'il était sur les nerfs, il se mettait à la nommer « Blondie », quand il était sérieux « Lucy » et lorsqu'il est était taquin ou heureux « Princesse ».

« Tu as vraiment un mauvais caractère blondinet ! Mais je ne m'avouerais jamais vaincue, trois heure et on va à la guilde »

« Non ! Six heure et c'est mon dernier mot, Blondie »

Un énorme objet sembla se fracasser contre la cloison séparant les deux chambres, surprenant les amoureux.

« Mais vous allez vous taire ‼ Bon sang, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un zombie demain, band d'égoïste ! »

OoOoOOoOoOoOOoO

Le soleil était au beau fixe, pas un brin de vent et le chant des petits oiseaux donnaient l'impression que le printemps était enfin arrivé. Des enfants jouant devant la guilde la plus célèbre « Fairy Tail » se stoppèrent en entendant des cris stridents et surtout lorsque une table suivie de plusieurs épées s'écrasèrent à quelque mètres d'eux. Complètement apeuraient et choquaient ils décampèrent vers un lieu très certainement plus sur pour leur survie. Très rapidement un troupeau de mage masculin se précipitèrent a l'extérieur suivie par le maitre lui-même tout apeurés et haletant.

« Maitre, je n'avais jamais vu les filles aussi dangereuses ... »

« Je sais Natsu. Lorsqu'une femme veux quelque chose le destin des hommes devint funeste... »

Les cloches de l'église se mirent à sonner pour annoncer a tous qu'il était très précisément une heure de l'après midi, le soleil bien haut dans le ciel. C'est alors que le bruit d'un couple entrain de se chamaillé se fit entendre se qui crispa de terreur les mages masculins sentant le danger arriver.

« Sting, aller ! On va être en retard, tu m'avais promis que j'aurais le droit d'aller a la guilde toute l'après midi ! »

« Que se soit bien clair, je ne t'ai jamais promis d'y être à une heure précise, princesse »

La blonde gonfla ses joues en signe de mécontentement alors que son petit ami lui se figea sur place en voyant tout un tat de loque humain ramper sur sol juste devant la guilde. L'un d'entre leur fit signe de se cacher mais trop tard, l'ouïe fine de Wendy les avait déjà repéré. Une horde de femmes engrangées se précipita alors vers le couple, écrasant leur camarde au passage.

« Lucy ! Dis-leur ! »

Alors que le dragon de lumière s'était courageusement posté devant sa belle dans le but de la protéger de tout risque éventuelle, cette dernière pas du tout effrayé s'éloigna de son amour pour se diriger vers ses amies.

« De quoi est ce que vous parlez les filles ? »

« Mais voyons ! Des futures marraines de tes enfants ! »

Le visage alors serins et confiant de la belle blonde se fendit en deux, d'un coté on pouvait y voir un sentiment de honte pour ne pas y avoir réfléchit avant et de l'autre de peur face aux visages attentifs et plain d'animosités de ses camarades.

« Lucy, ne me dit pas que tu ne t'ai jamais posé cette question ? »

« Désolé Mirajane mais, non je ne me la suis jamais poser du fait que je ne sais même pas si je vais les faire baptiser, se serais un peut un comble »

Voyant la mine déconfite et incomprise de tous, Lucy se vit obliger d'explique un peut mieux son point de vue.

« Ben oui ! Sting n'a jamais était baptisé et nous avons eut ses enfants hors mariage qui plus ai sans les avoirs réellement voulu alors c'est vraiment un comble de les faire entrer dans une église »

« Qu'est ce qu'on en a faire ? Si le prêtre n'est pas contant Natsu et Grey n'auront qu'a le faire givrer et cramer en un coup »

« Erza, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée ... et puis se n'est pas qu'à moi que revient cette décision, Sting aussi a son mot à dire »

Les regards remplis de haine des mages féminins se poser sur celui de l'homme blond.

« Je pense que tu devrais les faire baptiser, Lucy »

« C'est bien se que je pensais ! Alors Lucy, qui tu choisis ! »

Complètement paniqué et voyant que son homme c'était défiler de cette trop lourde prise de risque la mage des esprits trouva un trés bon moyen pour renvoyer la balle a l'envoyeur et ainsi se préserver de la colère de ses amies qui étaient vraiment trés effrayante à se moments même.

« Je suis désolé les filles c'est avec mon trés tendre amour que vous devrez discuter de cela parce que j'ai décidé de me charger des parrains »

Le blond s'étouffa, désormais entrainé à l'intérieur de la guilde par les mages féminin de la guilde laissant les hommes et sa belle blonde à l'extérieur.

« Bon ! Lucy, maintenant que le sors de Sting et celé, que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre pour pouvoir délibérer calmement des futurs parrains de tes enfants ? »

« C'est une trés bonne idée, toute fois j'espère que Sting ne m'en voudra pas trop »

Glidartz suivie du reste des mages masculin entra donc un café suite au plainte du maitre ne voulant pas faire entrer les bébés dans un endroit pour débauché et qui plus ai sa fille enceinte. Tous s'installèrent et bien vite il n'y eut plus qu'eux dans le petit café faisant fuir les autres clients par leur mauvaise manière.

« Alors Lucy-chan, tu sais qui va prendre le rôle de parrains pour tes petits bout de choux ? »

« Je dois dire que je me préoccupe plus de leur trouver un nom »

« Pourquoi, ce n'est pas bien compliqué ça »

« Crois-moi Guildarts, quand tu sais que Sting veux appeler son fils «Sting-Junior » ou « Dragon-King » et ne parlons même pas des noms pour une fille ... »

« Dragon-king? Sting-Junior? Ahahaha! Au fait ce son des jumeaux ou des jumelles ? »

« En fait se sont des « jumeaux » mais je vais avoir une fille et un garçon d'après Polyussica-san »

Soudain une pair de bras se posèrent sur les épaules de la mage aux clefs, en effet son meilleur ami avait eut soudain une grande envie de se servir d'elle comme d'un poteau et ainsi ne pas avoir a trop se fatiguer en restant debout car tout les sièges avaient été pris par ses camarades.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop ... »

« Non pas du tout ! Tu sais que tu ne dérange jamais Lucy, après tout tu fais partis de l'équipe ! »

Blasé la mage blonde soupira et commença une intense réflexion intérieur sur les deux futurs parrains de ses enfants. Tout de suite plusieurs critères lui sont venu a l'idée, notamment celui qu'ils devront être un minimum protecteurs, courageux et surtout il faudra qu'ils leur montre l'exemple. Après tout hors de question que la mage aux clefs se constante de prendre des incompétent autant viser plus haut, mais avec ses amis ... elle ne pensait pas pouvoir couvrir toute ses envie alors elle se limitera à ses trois précédents critères.

Natsu, il est protecteur ça elle n'en doutait pas, ni de son courage d'ailleurs mais il n'était pas un exemple à suivre. Mais d'autre éléments la firent réfléchir car après tout, il était son meilleur, celui qui l'avais fait rentrer dans la guilde, l'avait toujours protégé même si quelque foi c'était plus par nécessiter ou coup de chance qu'autre chose. Au fond de son cœur elle savait qu'il serait prendre très à cœur se rôle, elle se résigna et l'accepta déjà en tant que parrain.

Il ne restait plus qu'un parrain et la plusieurs choix à l'esprit. Nous avions Grey qui tout comme Natsu à toujours était la pour elle et donc les trois caractéristiques sont a peut prés remplis, mais il y a aussi Capriccio, le maitre, Guildarts, Eflman ...

Très vite la blonde perdit pied dans son esprit, il fallait faire son choix méthodiquement. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde en était sur et en y repensant son choix était plus que logique et surtout, il était sincère.

« Les gars, j'ai fais mon choix ! »

Tous les hommes se tournèrent et attendirent avec impatience et résolution la nouvelle.

« Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que ça a vraiment était difficile mais j'en reviens toujours au même point, les deux hommes qui ont fait de ma vie ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Je veux aussi dire que vous tous vous serez et j'en suis certaine, une très importante famille pour mes enfants tout comme vous l'avez été pour moi jusqu'a présent et je l'espère dans le futur. »

« Lucy viens en au fait ! »

Comme a son habitude son meilleur ami cassa l'ambiance alors que tous les autres avaient les larmes aux yeux. La belle blonde reprit donc ou elle en était.

« Natsu, peut être que je devrais donner ta place à quelqu'un d'autre finalement ... »

« QUOI !? Non ! Je suis un parrain ! Hé les loosers ! C'est moi le parrain ‼ »

« Oh mon dieu quel horrible mère je fais ... pitié mes clefs je vous en conjure prenez soin de mes enfants parce qu'avec des idiots pareil ils seront en constant danger »

« Lucy ! C'est qui ensuite ? »

« C'est toi, Grey. De toute façon vous avez tout gâché alors autant tout foutre en l'air maintenant. »

Complètement avachit sur le contoire à regarder ses deux meilleurs amis sauter de joie et se moquer des autres hommes de la guilde, une migraine atroce lui tirailla le crane. Elle se releva avec peine dans le but de commander un verre d'eau et qu'elle ne fut pas sa frayeur en voyant en face de la vitrine du café, la silhouette de cet homme qui depuis quelques temps hantait toute ses nuits. Trés vite sa vision se brouilla et une voix s'infiltra dans sa tête en répétant sans cesse la même phrase « Bientôt, ils seront à moi ». C'est dans un souffle de détresse et de peur qu'elle laissa échapper un appelle a l'aide tellement inaudible que même les dragons slayers présent dans la sal ne l'entendirent pas.

« Sting »

La migraine de la belle s'intensifia de seconde en seconde et c'est donc inévitablement qu'elle perdit connaissance dans les bras de son futur mari.

OoOoOoOoOOo

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle fait c'est cauchemars ? »

Polyussica-san ainsi que le reste de la guilde étaient rassemblé dans le hall de la taverne, la mage céleste profondément endormit à l'infirmerie.

« Depuis qu'elle c'est qu'elle est enceinte je dirai »

« Alors pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parlé avant stupide jeunes ! »

« Parce qu'il ne s'agissait que de simple cauchemar ! »

« Regarde dans quel état c'est simple cauchemars l'ont mis ! »

« Polyussica-san ! Sting ne pensait pas à mal »

Comme toujours la seule capable de calmer la mage aux cheveux rose et au langage de poissonnière fut la douce dragonne slayer. Après s'être calmer tout autant qu'ils sont, Erza Scarlett pris la parole.

« Nous ne devons en aucun cas monter notre inquiétude à Lucy, temps que nous ne somme pas sur de se qui est la cause de tout ses événement y compris celui de la nuit dernière »

« Pour le moment je dirai que les cauchemars sont causé pas quelqu'un d'autre mais pour se qui est de la puissance magique qui t'envoyé dans les roses hier soir blondinet je pense que ce sont tes enfants. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je ne veux pas dire que j'en suis sur à 100% temps que je n'ai fini d'analyser les quelques échantillons que je prélevé à Lucy. Mais comme la dit la furie rousse tout à l'heure temps le pronostique ne sera pas prononcé avec certitude nous nous devons de reste calme et de veiller sur la futur maman. C'est compris ?! »

« AYE ! »

OoOooOoOoo

Il fait noir, toute la nature est morte quand aux animaux seuls quelques cadavres jonchent le sol dur et sec entourant une sorte de château lugubre. Une porte en alliage et à l'apparence très lourde mais surtout très froide, mais déjà ouverte, donnant vue sur un couloir en ligne droite. Elle s'avança dans cette galerie funèbre, un sentiment d'épouvante lui mitraillant les entrailles mais toute fois elle continua son exploration, la curiosité n'y était pour rien, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêté. Pourquoi ? Elle même ne le savait pas, ou du moins elle n'en était pas sur mais en tout cas ce n'était pas elle qui contrôlait ses pas ni ses pressentiments, elle avait l'impression de ressentir quelques chose qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une fois l'immense corridor traversé, un arc en pierre ouvrant la vue sur une pièce bien étrange, le sons de quelques rires mesquins et malsain accompagné de cris de souffrance, si fort et si intense qu'elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher pour qu'elle s'effondre et perde conscience. Prenant place dans cette salle vide, elle remarqua alors un couloir et une autre porte mais celer par un loquet, en se concentrant plus elle comprit que c'était de la que les gorge s'égosillant venaient, elle monta alors les marche de l'escalier pour déboucher sur une autre porte, entrebâillée. Elle passa une main et la porte s'ouvrit sur un simple bureau avec un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, dos à elle. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur lui, elle commença à se déplacer pour enfin découvrir son visage, la vue toujours aussi flou mais cette fois elle réussit a voir ses yeux, rouge comme le sang. Elle en était sur, ce mage elle l'avait deja rencontré et ce cauchemard lui étit prédestiné, un message de prevention contre le plus grand danger que la Fiore aura connu. Puis se murmure « Bientôt ils seront à moi » dit-il en désignant le ventre de la mage.

« ZEREF ! »

Lucy avait cria du plus profond de son âme, le visage livide et fatigué, son corps suant et affaibli. Doucement deux mains se posèrent derrière sa nuque, une douce chaleur de sécurité l'envahit.

« Lucy, tout va bien. On est a l'infirmerie de la guilde et tout le monde t'attends pour que je puisse annoncer les marraines »

« Sting, je suis désolé ... «

« De quoi tu parle ? »

« Désolé de t'avoir poussé a coucher avec moi, parce que si j'avais pas bue se qui soit disant passant est de la faute à canna qui a ma sournoisement remplis chacun de mes verres d'alcool, je serai pas tombée enceinte et tu ne serais pas obligé d'être avec un idiote qui ne fait que des cauchemar ! Tu pourrais ... »

« TAIE TOI ! »

« Aye ! »

Le mage blond en colère baissa son visage vers le sol, il la protégera, il les protégera. Il leva son visage vers sa future femme et versa une larme. Oui, une larme amère de tristesse pour sceller cette promesse faite avec-lui-meme.

« Je pourrais quoi, hein ? ... Etre seul avec Lector perdu dans le vice comme avant ! Tu es tout pour moi ! Je sais que je suis bon avec les sentiments mais, je ne veux plus jamais te voir souffrir comme tu souffre actuellement ! Je veux pouvoir avoir une famille avec la femme que j'aime ! Alors ne redis plus jamais que tout ce qui nous ai arrivé est une erreur. »

« Désolé ! Je suis désolé, Sting, je suis désolé »

La mage blonde serra le plus fort possible la veste de son amant qui lui ne trouva rien de mieux a faire que de lécher les larmes qui parlaient aux creux des yeux de sa belle.

« Pervers »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Non, je suis juste pervertit de toi »

Un doux rire cristallin s'éleva alors dans la guilde rameutant la grande famille devant la porte. Un flash interrompit alors la séance émotion entre le jeune couple qui par ailleurs en faisait souvent c'est temps si, comme quoi une simple mage blonde peut changer le plus gros des dragons sans cœur.

« Sting-Kun, j'ai une très jolie photo de toi entrain de pleurer pour une femme »

« Lector ! »

« Tu te souviens de se que tu m'avais dit il y a quelques années de cela ? »

Sting complètement perdu par l'attitude plus que grossière de son jeune ami se remémora soudain de se dont il voulait parler.

« Moi vivant, jamais je ne verserai une larme pour une femme, avait-il dit. Maintenant je de quoi pouvoir m'amuser un moment ! »

« Lector ‼ Reviens ici ! »

« Non ! Toi tu dois dire qui sont les marraines ! »

Une épée pourfendit les airs pour s'abattre juste à gauche du visage du dragon blanc qui étrangement devient de la même couleur que son surnom.

« Oui, c'est vraie Sting ! Moi aussi je veux savoir qui sont les marraines de nos enfants ! »

« Lucy, crois moi je me vengerai ... »

« Tu as dit quelques chose ? »

Le dragon slayer fit comme si de rien n'était et se positionna juste devant sa belle blonde, peut sur de son choix, mais il se devait de faire face au danger en tout cas ne serais que pour prouver qu'il n'était pas une mauviette comme les larves qui rampaient au sol en se moment même.

« J'ai décidé que les marraines seraient, Erza et Levy »

Alors que les épées qui étaient tout autour de lui il y a quelques minutes se dissipèrent, une démone enragée se jeta sur lui.

« Paix à son âme »


	7. Chapter 7

Il était très exactement quatre heure du matin lorsque la belle blonde c'était une nouvelle fois réveillée à cause de ce fichu cauchemar. Depuis un mois maintenant, elle était installée confortablement dans l'infirmerie de guilde afin d'être sous surveillance sept jours sur sept, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Polyussica avait fini les recherches sur les derniers événements qui avaient eut lieu quelques semaines auparavant et elle en avait conclu que les enfants Lucy et Sting possédaient déjà leurs propre pouvoir magiques. En effet, l'accident qui avait envoyé le dragon se manger le mur de sa cuisine était belle et bien du à l'un des petit alors que les « visions » de Lucy étaient dus au second enfant.

Cependant, le fait que les bébés soient déjà en mesures de produire chacun une puissante magie sans pouvoir réellement la contrôler était tout sauf une bonne chose pour la santé de la maman. Les conséquences de la prolifération d'une quantité importante de magie dans l'organisme de Lucy l'affaiblissaient grandement. Cela explique donc pourquoi elle avait fait un malaise dans le bar la dernière fois. Tous étaient au courant du cauchemar que la mage céleste devait subir à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux ou qu'elle était fatiguée. La mage blonde leur avait également racontait se qu'elle avait vue au bar, Zeleph, et qu'elle pensait qu'il était le jeune homme dans l'horrible rêve qui hanté toutes ses nuits. Personne ne savaient quoi penser tout cette étrange histoire mais tous étaient prés à tout pour protéger leur mage blonde et ses petits bouts de choux.

Seulement voila, Lucy qui ne pouvait que réfléchir lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus se rendormir, en était venue à une conclusion. Les visions qu'elle avait eut au tout début de sa grosses étaient sur le futur de sa famille, elles les voyaient aux travers des yeux de l'un de ses enfant mais son cauchemar lui était différent. La blonde en avait conclu que son enfant lui montrait par une sorte de mécanisme de défense, le futur de sa maman afin de la mettre en garde.

Lucy allait donc tôt ou tard finir par se faire kidnapper par le plus puissance et dangereux des mages noir. Mais pourquoi ?

« Tu dors pas ? »

La blonde sursauta en entendant la voix de Sting. Ce dernier avait lui aussi élu domicile dans l'infirmerie pour rester au prés de sa chère et tendre ou plutôt il avait tellement pris lors de son « combat » contre la barwoman folle de rage qu'il avait du lui aussi être « hospitaliser » d'urgence.

« Non. J'espéré que je ne t'ai pas réveillé ? »

« Non t'inquiète ! J'ai juste une envie pressente, si tu voix se que je dire ! »

« Très classe. Je me demande comment réagiraient tes grandes fanes si elles savaient à quel point tu peux être distingué, à mon avis, elles te sauteraient toutes dessues. »

Le blond de bonne humeur et sachant que la belle mage aux yeux chocolat ne voyait pas à mal en le taquinant ainsi, se leva pour aller au toilette tout en énumérant les noms de ses multiples conquêtes, histoire de se venger.

Une fois son petit ami parti, la meilleur ami de Natsu se replongea dans ses songes en se remémorant la phrase que lui murmurait sans cesse Zeleph, « Bientôt, ils seront à moi ». Elle en était certaine, cet homme voulait ses enfants.

Deux mains se posèrent de chaque cotés du visage angoissé de la belle mage blonde, la faisant redescendre sur terre. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec les yeux cyan de son amant, qui après avoir réussit à capter l'attention de sa belle, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Lucy, dit moi à quoi est ce que tu pensais pour tirer une telle tête ? »

Lucy se résigna, nul ne doute qu'il finirait par le découvrir et elle voulait à tout éviter de se prendre le becque avec le blond sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait plus la force.

« A tout ça. A mon cauchemar, aux pouvoirs des enfants, à Zeleph et au futur de nos bébés. »

« Je vois. Et alors ? »

Sting s'était glissé dans le lit de la mage aux clefs et la tenait dans ses bras, sa tête reposait contre celle de la jeune femme et il écouta tout. Tout se qu'elle pensait de tout ça, de cette histoire.

« Lucy, dit toi que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne laisserai absolument personne toucher une seul de vous trois. Personne, pas même Zeleph. Pour vous protéger je suis prés à tout. »

« Moi aussi, idiot ! Comme si j'aillais te laisser avoir le rôle du héros dans cette histoire. Tu oublis a qui tu as affaire, je suis certainement la plus coriace des fées des Fairy Tail et qui a dit que j'avais peur ? Après tout, j'ai ma famille et toi à mes coté alors je crains rien. »

Le dragon blanc lui fit alors son fameux sourire de charme arrogant avant l'embrasser pour s'endormir le cœur léger avec toute sa famille au complet. Jusque la, personne n'aurait pue prédire se qui aller se produire par la suite. Surtout pas quelque chose d'aussi dramatique.

Ce soir la, Charles eut alors une vision. Un château lugubre, sentant la mort. Des cris stridents de douleur, la puanteur des cadavres. Une chambre dans la tour ouest. Des pleurs, un visage pale et suant, fatigué. Une jeune fille blonde enceinte entourait de gens aussi sombres et noirs que leurs cœurs et leurs intensions. Lucy. Elle semblait se retenir de donner la vie à ses enfants. Du sang. Et puis dans un coin de la pièce lourde en atmosphère, Zeleph. Il avait le regard froid. Et enfin une phrase.

« Les élus de la prophétie doivent nous revenir pour qu'ils ne stoppent pas les plan de Zeleph. Les pouvoirs des enfants de la constellationiste seront donc une offrande pour Zeleph. »

Et enfin, le visage fatigué de la mage aux chocolat perdant vies alors que deux enfants innocent dans des cris horribles, finirent par rejoindre leur mère. Tous morts.

OoOooOoOOoOoo

Après la visite de l'infermière temporaire et forcée de Fairy Tail, Lucy eut le droit de sortir de son trou pour aller rejoindre ses amis et prendre un bon petit déjeuné. Son alimentation était strique, elle devait faire attention à ne pas trop manger de laitage et prendre plus de protéine. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre parce que visiblement ses enfants apprécier se genre de choses. Lucy s'imaginait déjà avoir un fils carnivore et une fille accro aux gâteaux, les écrivains on une drôle de façon de voir les choses.

« Pas touche! T'as déjà oublié ? Pas de café, tu veux des gosses nerveux ou quoi ? »

La blonde prise sur le fait se mit à gonfler des joues en signe de mécontentement et se rebâtie sur la part de gâteau au chocolat de Sting pour se venger.

« Mon gâteau ! »

« Tu l'as cherché, cafteur ! En tout cas t'avais raison, il est super bon.»

Suite à cette outrageuse provocation de la par de la constellationiste, le blond répondit par sa meilleur arme face sa femme, l'attaque. Il lui attrapa délicatement le menton pour tourner son visage en face du sien et l'embrassa longuement et langoureusement. Kana qui n'en perdait pas une miette décida de lancer un petit commentaire, histoire de taquiner sa meilleure amie blonde.

« Et après on se demande comment ils ont fait pour avoir deux bambins en un soir... »

Honteuse la blond se préféra pas répondre à l'alcoolique de Fairy Tail et fit profile bas alors que son amant se léchait les babine en confirmant qu'il avait très bon gout pour les sucreries et les femmes.

Soudain, les portes de la guilde claquèrent faisant sursauter les membres de la guilde, n'étant pas du matin, et se fut une chate blanche avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage qui se jeta sur Lucy. La petite exceed posa ses petite pattes avant sur les joues de la blonde qui resta en état de choque très peut habituer à des élans d'affection de la part de Charles.

« Lucy ! Tu vas bien, dieu soit loué ‼ »

« Moi sa va, en revanche toi, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Reprends son comportement quotidien, la chatte de Wendy snoba la mage aux yeux chocolat avant de demander à parler au maitre, en privé. Se fut juste lorsque l'amour secret d'Happy et le grand père de Laxus montèrent dans son bureau que la dragonne slayer des cieux fit son apparition, complètement essoufflée.

« Vous avez vue Charles ? Elle est partie si vite que je n'ai pas pu la suivre. »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, elle est avec le vieux pour une discussion privé. »

Grey rassura instantanément la petite fille alors qu'au loin on voyait la mage d'eau crever de jalousie avec une aura étrangement violette et étouffante autour de ses magnifiques cheveux bleus. Personne ne le remarqua sauf la mage céleste qui en frissonna, heureusement qu'elle était avec Sting, grâce à ça elle n'avait plus a se sentir en danger constamment. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre, il était bien rond et imposant, avec deux enfants bien portant à l'intérieur pas étonnant. Puis doucement en déposant l'une de ses mains sur son ventre elle sentit la chose la plus impressionnante qu'elle jamais ressentit. Un coup de la part d'un des petits ou peut être les deux, elle ne savait pas.

« Sting! »

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Lucy avait un sourire doux et ses yeux pétillaient d'émotion, sans plus attendre elle attrapa les mains de son amant pour les poser sur son abdomen bien rond et la rection du dragon se fit immédiatement. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et fit le même sourire innocent que Natsu on aurait dit un gamin devant une vitrine remplit de bonbons et jouets en tout genre.

«Alors ça, c'est le truc le plus impressionnant que j'ai vue. C'est trop bizarre, ça me rends super content ! C'est comme quand j'ai sus que tu ne sortais pas avec Natsu »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parle ? »

« Oublie blondie. »

« Sting t'avait prise en chasse bien avant que tu lui saute dessus Lucy ! Pas vraie ? »

Mirajane, la démone au sourire angélique expliqua a la blonde que tout ceux-ci était top secret et que personne a part le blond aux yeux cyan et elle-même n'était au courant de cette histoire. Sachant d'avance que son combat pour avoir des informations n'aboutirait pas la mage aux clefs se résigna et abandonna toutes tentatives. Tout le monde riaient, entre les blagues salace de Macao, Kana et Wakaba, les combats de Grey, Natsu et un peut tout les mages masculins de Fairy Tail sans oublié les taquineries de Sting et les vengeances de sa belle.

Mais toute les bonnes choses on une fin, malheureusement. Le maitre, l'air grave se place en hauteur pour être mis en valeur et surplomber tout ses enfants, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était sérieux. Charles à ses cotés la tête baissé visiblement emplit de remord en pensant que la nouvelles qu'ils s'apprêtaient à annoncer aller changer l'ambiance du tout au tout.

« Mes enfants, l'heure et grave. »

Tous regardèrent leurs père, eut aussi une expression des plus strique sur leurs visages.

« Nous savons de sources sur que Lucy est en grand danger. »

Le dragon de lumière se leva instinctivement de sa chaise alors que la mage concernait se contenta de d'échanger un regard avec l'exceed. Elle savait, du moins elle s'en doutait grâce aux prémonitions que lui envoyait son enfant. C'est donc avec douceur qu'elle fit se rassoir le dragon, une main sur son poignet.

« Tu l'as vue toi aussi, n'est ce pas, Lucy ? »

Cette question fut comme une bombe pour l'assemble de la guilde qui attendait avec impatience la suite de cette interrogatoire. La mage aux esprits soupira et entre lassa ses doigts à ceux de son amour pour se donner du courage, non pas pour leur parler mais pour ne pas montrer toute son inquiétude.

« Pas vraiment. C'est plus comme une intuition. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ?! Expliquez clairement la situation! »

Natsu et Grey, tout comme le reste de ses amis perdaient leurs sangs froids. La blonde ne lâcha pas des yeux la chatte blanche et elle eut confirmation que ce qu'elle pensait était belle et bien vraie.

« Je vais trés prochainement me faire kidnapper par Zeleph pour une raison que j'ignore. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il en a après mes enfants. »

Les rections se firent sans appelles, en un instant se fut le chao totale mais bien vite le maitre remit de l'ordre dans tout ça et enfin l'exceed pris la parole pour plus d'explications. En effet, l petit chatte avait passé la nuit à y réfléchir, à décrypter son rêve et à tenter de trouver un moyen pour empêcher se malheur d'arriver.

« Je ne sais pas tés bien pourquoi moi aussi mais, se que j'en ai conclu et qu'un Zeleph et ses compagnons ont besoin de Lucy pour un but bien précis. Ce que je m'apprête à avouer risque de tous vous mettre en colère te mal alaise mais je me dois d'être claire et franche avec vous. Sting et Lucy vous devriez vous assoir. »

Le cœur de la constellationiste se mit à tambouriner tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'était même pas nécessaire d'être un dragon slayer pour l'entendre et comprendre à qu'elle point elle était angoisser. Le mage de la sainteté passa machinalement un bras sur les épaules de la blonde et tout comme elle, attendit avec irritation la suite.

« Ils ont parlaient d'une prophétie et d'âpres les détailles de ma vision, les enfants de Sting et Lucy sont une menace pour Zeleph et son plan de destruction de notre monde. »

« Tu veux dire que mes enfants son destinaient à sauver le monde ? »

« C'est ça. Sauf que c'est aussi pour cela qu'il veut t'avoir Lucy. Il veut mettre fin au jour de tes petits avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard. Et prendre leurs pouvoirs en offrande à Zeleph.»

La blonde horrifiée, les nerfs à fleur de peau à l'idée de savoirs que la petite minette blanche est put voir ses bébés morts, tuer de sang froid par Zeleph et ses acolytes, trembla de rage. Elle se demandait comment le simple mage qu'elle avait vue sur l'ile Tenrô avait peut devenir aussi ignoble.

« Comme si j'allais laisser ça arriver ! »

Le dragon de lumière fut rapidement suivie par ses amis, tous étaient du même avis, personne ne mettraient la main sur la progéniture de leur précieux camarades. L'exceed blanche comprenant qu'ils ne voyaient pas dans quoi ils allaient mettre les pieds et voulant qu'ils réalisent la gravitait de la situation se mit à hurler, ordonnant le silence. Et une fois cela fait elle reprit son discourt.

« J'ai vue se qui allait se passer si nous réagissions de cette manière et pour tout vous dire ça à était un échec total ! Je veux que vous compreniez le danger alors je vais dire ce qui est arrivé. »

Le regard remplis de perles salées et ses oreilles en arrière, l'exceed continua d'une voix tremblante son récit. Il fallait qu'ils sachent pour ne pas faire la même erreur. Il fallait qu'elle leur dise de la façon la plus brutale pour que ça rentre bien dans leurs têtes.

« Lucy et ses enfants sont morts, tous les trois. Nous n'avons pas put les sauver et je l'ai vue moi, de mes propres yeux ! J'ai vue Lucy mourir de fatigue parce qu'elle ne voulait pas donner naissance à ses petits et les laisser dans les mains de ses monstres ! Et j'ai en suite vue ses bébés mourir parce que leurs pouvoirs se sont fait complètement aspiraient de leurs corps fragiles ! C'était ignoble !»

Un blanc pris possession du lieu pourtant si bruyant d'ordinaire. Puis le maitre se mit à rire et prenant une voix roque de sorte à se que tout le monde l'entende, il parla.

« Enfin les enfants, je vous croyez plus téméraires ! Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail et rien ne peut nous décourager et encore moins nous abattre ! Nous seuls avons le pouvoir de choisir notre futur, notre destin et personne ne nous en empêchera ! Alors, Lucy quel est ton avenir ? »

La blonde qui avait gardait le visage baisser, se leva, tous pensaient qu'elle était surement entrain de fondre en larme mais lorsqu'elle releva sa tête se fut une expression haineuse qui y figurait. Ils pouvaient tous sentir une vague de magie s'emparait de la pièce, ne jamais provoquer une femme enceinte d'enfants surpuissant.

« Donner la vie à mes enfants, être heureuse avec Sting et en priorité... faire regretter à cet enfoiré de fils de pute de Zeleph l'envie de vouloir faire du mal à ma famille. »

Le vieil homme à petit taille semblât plus que satirisait de cette réplique et du regard de la belle blonde. Voyant que ses autres enfants n'avaient pas bougeaient d'un, il soupira. En réalité c'était plus le vocabulaire de plus fleurie de la futur maman qui les avaient stoppaient dans leurs élans.

« Il vous faux quoi de plus pour être remonté à bloque ? Une femme enceinte jusqu'a coup et prête à se battre et vous, vous êtes encore entrain de bailler aux corneilles ! »

Se fut une sorte d'électro choque pour chacun des membres de Fairy Tail et en quelques seconde le morale des troupes était à son paroxysme. Sting se plaça aux coté de Lucy et avec son fidele sourire aguicheur et arrogant il murmura à l'oreille de sa belle.

« Vous êtes mon avenir et tu es mon destin, personne ne changera ça, jamais. Mais surtout, il est or de question que tu es à prononcer encore une fois se genre d'insultes. »

« Je me suis laissé emporter. »

Il lui sourit, comprenant parfaitement, après tout, si lui aussi avait craqué, il aurait fait bien pire. C'est donc sur de lui qu'il balança la première des bombes qui servirait à détruire les plans diabolique du mage noirs et ses acolytes.

« Il nous faut un plan. »


End file.
